Forgotten Humanity
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: "I hate it. I hate this world." "Soon... the true demon of darkness would be born." "Personally, I think that, as long as you hold onto the bonds between you and your friends, your still human." "His rage shall scorch the Earth, and will leave God trembling in fear." "He is a demon, but, to be honest... he's more human than anything else." "I was Shin Musegi. Now? I'm a Demon."
1. Part 1 -Arrival-

**Forgotten Humanity**

Part 1 -Arrival-

I hated it.

I hated this world.

It took everything from me... my friends, my teacher, even my own sense of self. I used to be human, I used to have an ordinary life, I used to be normal... but then everything changed.

Let me explain. My name is Shin Musegi, I used to be a third year in high school...'used' to be being the key word. Me and my friends were going to visit our teacher, Miss Yuko, who's health had failed in the last few days for unknown reasons. It was that day that my world came to an end, and I lost my humanity...almost.

I became a demon, or as those in this new world I entered, this 'Vortex World', called me, a half-demon. I had been called by different names. Hito-Shura, Demi-fiend, half-breed, but I always called myself Shin. The demons, the ones that existed in this new world, called me Shura.

I didn't care what happened to this world, or what went on within it. I wanted to find my friends, find Miss Yuko, and try to find some way to return things back to the way they were before. I met a lot of people while in my search: a minister that ran a cathedral meant to fuse demons, a demon that exchanged goods for jewels, human-esque like beings named Manikins, a silent boy in a feudal-era school uniform accompanied by a talking cat, a nearly naked priestess that offered healing for a fair price, and other such beings.

I found my friends, but...they weren't the same. This world, this hellish place...it had changed them. Chiaki, the girl I used to know and love, had become cruel and cold, wanting a world where the chosen rule, and the inferior followed. She lost her arm, and became one with a being named Gozu-Tennoh, thus being granted indomitable strength. Isamu, my dearest friend, had become closed-off and uncaring of the world, wanting a world where people minded their own business, never interfering with one another. He listened to the voices of the souls trapped in a network of desires, and eventually, his body had changed, as had his own mind. The man responsible for my world's destruction, and this world's creation wanted to make a world of stillness, where humanity's desires were limited, and the world content within a void.

I didn't want anything to do with their worlds. I wanted my old world back, the world I knew...the world were my friends belonged. I rejected their desires, and in the end, I found myself alone, lost in the darkness. I thought that was it, that all my friends were gone, and left to rot here in this world where only the denizens of the dark roamed.

But...someone offered their hand to me. I remembered a request, the request of an old man in a wheelchair. He wanted me to retrieve items of importance, items stolen from him by incarnations of death known only as Fiends. In exchange for my assistance in retrieving them, I would be granted power.

I was tired of being weak. I fought the Fiends, but each time I faced them, they were always giving me cryptic clues about what the items' importances really were. I faced against powerful foes in the place that we humans knew as the netherworld. I battled against someone that summoned demons, a summoner named Raidou Kuzunoha. I battled against the Right Hand of Darkness, he was known as the Lord of Flies and the King of Decay. I battled against the Voice of God, the noble being that warned me to stray from this path.

I defeated them, and in doing so, I discarded what was left of my humanity. My light, the very thing that kept me sane, my drive for finding my friends...it was gone. I woke up in the same hospital bed that I awoke when I first set foot into this strange new world. I felt power...power unlike anything I had known coursing through me, pumping in my veins.

No longer did I want my friends back.

No longer did I want to return the world back to normal.

No longer did I want to save them.

I knew the truth: even if I returned the world back to normal, it would all be for nothing...soon, my world would vanish again. It was all because of this cycle, this never-ending wheel of fate that decreed that humanity shall forever be judged by their desires and beliefs.

I hated this fate.

I hated this world.

It hated it _all_.

And that was why...I was going to end it.

I was going to kill the being that maintained this cycle. There might have been a part of me that wanted to resist this choice, but that part of me was gone. I didn't want to see reason, for I had none.

All that was left inside of me...was rage. A rage that would never be satisfied until the cycle was broken. A rage that would never be quelled until Kagutsuchi lay dead before my feat.

I was no longer Shin Musegi. I was no longer half-breed.

I was Hito-Shura. I was Shura. I was Demi-fiend.

And I was a demon.

_**-Bleach Hell Verse OST: Incantation-**_

He felt my body burn in agony as my feet skid across the platform, the three demons that forever remained at my side eternally without question standing in front of me protectively. With the exception of the small girl, no larger than my hand, the two demons differed in form. One was gigantic, towering over me easily with large insect-like wings protruding from its body. It resembled a demonic fly, carrying a skull-scepter in its hand, and it leaked power. Power that demanded obedience, power that demanded strength, power that demanded the death of all that opposed it. The second was different, but like its brother, born from the Cathedral of Shadows, a realm where demons gathered. Once, it used to be called a holy being, now it was reborn a demon of absolute power and strength. It's body was metallic, bearing a flowing white tunic while its hair, though steely, was neatly combed and its blue and green eyes burned brightly, silver wings expanding from its back.

Pixie of the Fairy.

Beelzebub of the Tyrant.

Metatron of the Holy.

These were their names. These were his strongest allies, his aces, his trump cards.

And they were all he had left.

He looked up at the being that floated before him and his comrades, blood red eyes that used to be glowing amber glaring hatefully. "You still dare to defy me, whelp?" Kagutsuchi demanded. He had no reason to answer. Words were tossed away at this point. Besides, there was no use talking with a corpse. "You dare to defy the Great Will?"

Beelzebub cackled darkly, his glassy red eyes flaring while small insects buzzed around him. **"You seem to be forgetting that we are denizens of the dark,"** the Right Hand of Darkness reminded the being with a hint of scorn. **"Thus we hold no love with God, or anyone other than those stronger than us."**

Pixie blew a raspberry at Kagutsuchi, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "Just shut up, you overgrown disco ball!" she shouted, shaking her small rear end at the being as a taunt. Their words aggravated the progenitor of the cycle of death and rebirth greatly before its gaze fell upon Metatron, the ever-silent 'holy' demon.

"And you, Metatron?" it questioned. "Do you intend to defy me as well?"

Metatron was silent. He was not the same Voice of God that he had fought in the Amala Labyrinth; rather he was a representation of the being, a demon born from his image and power. Once created, Metatron's only duty was to serve his master to the fullest. Thus, the being's eyes burned, and the wings twitched in defiance.

Kagutsuchi turned to him, its very being quivering with anger and rage. Here he stood to defy it, and here he stood to destroy it. "You sacrificed what made you who you were..." Kagutsuchi whispered in a hushed tone. "You gave yourself over to the darkness, that which made you into what you are when you first set foot into this world of possibility... And for what? Power?"

His answer was given, and his red eyes burned hatefully. "To kill you."

A wave of power crashed over him and his allies. "Insolent fool!" Kagutsuchi bellowed in rage. "I am a being chosen to maintain this world, to facilitate a new state of order for the world that is to come! And you would dare defy Him? The Great Will?!"

"You took everything from me."

Hatred seeped into his words, and power began to flow into him. It began to build, and the markings on his body dimmed to a dark red color, matching his eyes.

"Because of you... my friends are gone..."

His demonic nature clashed with Kagutsuchi's godlike status, a blade of light forming in his hand. Sparks of electricity, spits of power rapped against him as it extended, reaching down to his foot.

"You made me into what I am. You made Chiaki and Isamu into what they became. You brought an end to my world. It's only fair I do the same to you."

This declaration ended the conversation. Kagutsuchi was shaking in rage, its power washing over them like a tidal wave with all of its anger expressed. Slowly, its form came undone, revealing a shining blue light as its core. Silver rods emerged, all of which meant to impale him and his comrades.

However, this was nothing. His own power overwhelmed Kagutsuchi's power, his hatred surpassing its own. Darkness flowed from every orifice of his body, all expressed by the nature of his current state of being. Beelzebub reveled in it, acknowledging this boy as his better, his master, his King. Pixie's body shivered in excitement from the sheer level of power, having been the reason why she chose to remain at his side through this endeavor. Metatron bowed to his will, seeing his rage as a testament to his power, and saw Kagutsuchi as an obstacle in his way.

God and Demon clashed, and the world shook. Light bathed against the Darkness, and the Darkness devoured the Light. Blade slashed through Pillar, and Pillar smashed against Blade. The world trembled by the might of their power, but the denizens knew which being stood above them all. They saw his power, and they bowed before him. The darkness molded him into a true demon, an agent of chaos. His power was his might, the proof of his nature. No longer was he hindered by the lingering thoughts of humanity.

The Vortex World knew of his rage, and it knew of his grief. It knew of his reasons for shedding his skin, and left behind was a being akin to that of Asura. His rage, his anger, his fury drove him, and they had demanded but one thing: the end of the cycle.

And so fell the blade of destruction.

And so a demon's essence was made known.

And so a God fell from grace.

And so the world came to an end.

And so the world knew darkness.

_**And so the demon ignited the flames of war.**_

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Issei Hyoudou was, for a lack of better words amongst the female population, a letch. He looked pretty average, his brown hair messy as if he had forgotten to brush it, and though he wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, he didn't wear the buttoned shirt underneath. Rather, a simple red shirt replaced it. Though, his appearance had nothing to do with him being a member of the infamous "Perverted Trio", a gaggling group of boys that were so perverted, and every girl in the school hated their guts. Each had a fetish, and a strange one. For Issei, it was the lovely orbs of the female body: breasts.

It had been during the middle of school that Issei grew bored, and decided to skip the last class of the day. Other than his friends and a few girls in the class, no one really noticed him in the back of the classroom, not even the teacher. That made it easy to slip out.

Once he reached the school gates, he sighed and threw his hands behind his head, his brown eyes developing a bored glaze. "Man, this is so boring..." the youth muttered, heading straight home. "Sure, we got into a school that used to be an all-girls academy, but we haven't gotten ourselves a single girlfriend, plus they're all so attached to that damned Kiba." Again, he sighed, this time slightly more heavy. "Why couldn't something interesting happen for a change? Seriously, this place is so freaking dull-"

And lo and behold, his wish had been granted, for Issei was forced to his knees, and his chest caving in on him. His forehead smacked against the ground, his breathing labored and struggling for air. One hand tried to push himself off the ground while the other went to his chest. "W-what... is this...?" he struggled to say, lifting his head up barely to see the ground cracking beneath him. "T-the hell...?!"

The sky, which had been tinted orange due to it being midday, was now scarlet red, and the streams of white cloud now obsidian black. The air became foul and cold, a trail of sweat pouring off of Issei's body. He felt something crashing down upon him, something unimaginable and unexplainable. Were others feeling this unbearable pressure? Were they also forced to kneel before something they knew nothing about?

No matter how hard he tried, Issei was unable to move, and his struggle to breathe became worse. He was beginning to feel his eyes start close on him, as if the darkness desired him. Thankfully, he shoved it away, and looked ahead of him. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

A spire of black and red burned before his very eyes, its existence reaching towards the high heavens, piercing the crimson sky, and linking the realm of man to the realm of the winged ones. Issei had no words to describe it, but he knew that this was the cause of his plight, of why the very earth underneath them shuddered before its might. It was unreal, almost incomprehensible. And yet, a part of him resonated with it, and for a moment, he thought he saw something within the spire of power. "Who... are... you...?" he managed to croak out.

Like magic words, the pressure that forced him to kneel before an unknown king vanished as if it were never there, the ground ceased to shake, and the sky regained its orange and white luster. The spire was gone, not a trace of its existence left behind. However, where it once stood was a figure, wearing nothing but shorts and sneakers. Issei, after having regained the strength to stand and finding out that he could breath normally again, stood back up and stared at the figure.

They were unmoving, as if they were a statue. "H-hey..." he called out weakly, his legs shaking as he slowly stepped forward. "Y-you okay...? D-d-do you know what that was?" The figure did not answer him. Once Issei was directly behind him, he gave an audible gulp and placed his hand on the figure's shoulder...

...only to find them falling forward.

"H-hey!"

Issei rushed in front of him, catching the figure just in time. Upon closer inspection, it was a boy slightly older than him, but his body looked as if it had been to Hell and spat back out. Burns, bruises, cuts, gashes, and burn marks, every possible wound known to man could be found all over his pale form. "Christ, what the hell happened to you?!" Issei all but shouted before whipping out his cell phone. "Just hold on, I'll call- what the?! No signal?! The hell?!"

That didn't make any sense. He checked his phone earlier for the time, as the primary reason for skipping school was that his face hentai show was going to start soon. Was it possible that what just happened earlier disrupted satellite signals somehow? ...wait, did that mean that he was going to have to carry this guy all the way to the hospital?! "That's too far...!" Issei cried in despair. "Tch, dammit, fine! You had better thank me for this!"

Slinging the unconscious boy over his shoulder, Issei hauled ass over tea kettle back to his house, where his first aid kit was waiting to be used.

It was unfortunate that he had no idea just who he was about to heal.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Rias Gemory dropped the Pawn she had been holding when the tidal wave of raw, pure power crashed against her and her peerage. The building quaked, and the world shuddered. "T-this power is...!" she breathed out, twirling her body around to see a black and red pillar erupting not far from the school, piercing the scarlet red sky. The school shuddered, and cracks slowly formed along the walls. In all the time Rias had been a Devil, she never knew that such power was possible.

And yet, it clearly belonged to a Devil... no, that wasn't accurate. A Devil was a lesser incarnate of darkness, even they could not wield such power. Only the original pillars, as well as the Four Great Satans, could gain greater power, and thus be proudly called Demons.

This far surpassed the power of any Demon, or a Great Satan for that matter.

Akeno shivered in excitement from the sheer presence of power while her eyes reflected a great deal of worry alongside Kiba, and Koneko looked close to passing out. "What in the world is doing this?" Kiba wondered aloud as the wave of power began to subside. "Just what was that?"

"I don't know." Rias admitted, still greatly confused by what had just happened. "All we know... is that the world knows of its presence."

And whatever it was that created that wave of power, it was most likely going to be a major factor in the war against the three factions.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Once the sheer power that shook the world subsided, Kokabiel grinned like a madman, his body quivering. "What power... what anger!"

Any lesser angel would have missed it, but not him. Fallen he may be, his senses had not dulled, and though his powers over the light slowly faded, it was still strong. He could feel it, the abundance of rage that wailed in misery against the world, absolute fury that scorched the heavens, and the quivering anger that screamed in defiance. Whoever this being was, it certainly held no love for God, and it's very presence was demonic, but unlike anything he had ever known. The Four Great Satans, including the original beings Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodaeus, and Leviathan; they all paled in comparison to the being that made its very presence known.

However, he could recognize the presence that came with this wave of power, a presence that all of the Fallen knew. "At last..." he cackled, throwing his head back in laughter. "At last, the Morning Star has returned!"

Finally, the day he waited could finally begin. He could hear it now, the drums of war beating in the distance while the corpses of his once 'holy' brothers lay dead on the ground, their wings tainted with ash, and feathers scorched. The very air itself would be tinged with the smell of rotting flesh, and the flames lapping against the very castle of God.

At long last... the final battle would soon begin.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Within his domain, the darkness lurched and twisted, howls and screeches and growls and snarls echoing in the vast void of black. Glowing, raging eyes peered out while he remained still, his eyes closed, and his body relaxed. Then, he opened them, and pale gray eyes stared out past the darkness, and the world where Devils, Fallen Angels, and the foolish servants of Heaven still bickered and clashed. Perhaps it was a good thing that he arrived there.

Perhaps this is where they would ignite the flames that would become the raging inferno. He raised his hand, and all the glares and sounds ceased to be. "Let all of those in the darkness know..." the old man breathed, his voice soft and gentle, but at the same time, dark and regal. "The final battle...shall soon begin."

A chorus of cheers of all sorts echoed, and the old man smiled. The darkness would rage and howl and scream within him, begging to be set free. Once it does, the world shall know of his fury, of his anger, of his rage, of the resentment towards Him.

Soon... the true demon of darkness would be born.

"_**Call it what you will...a revelation from God, or a curse of the Demon King. The fact remains that our world came to an end." –from the Journal of a Man who Wandered into Another World**_


	2. Part 2 -Wings-

**Forgotten Humanity**

Part 2 -Wings-

When the being that was once Shin Musegi awoke, he found not the darkness that had entrapped him after the fall of Kagutsuchi, instead he was greeted by a mundane gray ceiling with a rather colorful poster that Incubus of the Night would be drooling over. His body felt light, and also comforted by soft warmth. Looking around, he saw that the room was rather bleak, and posters of the same sort on the ceiling scattered around, revealing women in scantily clothing.

"Where...?" he muttered, a frown marring his face. He couldn't understand what was going on. Because of the Magatama that beat softly along with his heart, he knew that this was no illusion, for there was nothing with the exception of the Almighty Power that could fool the Masakados. He cringed a bit, remembering the promise he made to the deity. How useless the vow had become, for Tokyo would never return. It was forever lost in the hallows of darkness.

And yet, he felt no hostility, no malicious intent nor killing instinct around him. Rather, it reeked of the Deadly Sin of Lust, a bit too potent however. He gently removed the comforter that hugged his body, and to his surprise, he found something missing. "How..."

The marks on his body were apart of him. While he still clinged to the vestiges of his human self, they glowed brightly in the dark, illuminating his way with an eerie green glow. However, after having met with the old man in the wheelchair at the very depths of the place humans knew as the netherworld, they occasionally burned dark crimson, much like his eyes whenever his rage enveloped him. However, no matter what happened, the horn on his neck forever remained.

And now... both were gone. The tattoos were nowhere to be found, and the horn that had appeared on the nape of his neck was not there. His clothes had changed as well, going from a simple pair of shorts to baggy sweats and a loose cotton shirt. Slowly, wincing in pain from the battle, he lifted himself up and noticed someone sleeping on the floor. He wore a uniform he did not recognize, black in color with a white collar, and a red shirt beneath the blazer.

"Well, at least now I know where the smell's coming from." the being feared and awed as the Hito-Shura muttered, his nostrils catching the scent of Lust, which flowed from the boy. However, something also came back from him, and his eyes narrowed. Focusing, he sensed something within the boy, but what it was, he could not tell.

It radiated power, power that was shackled by crimson chains. Its power was immense, nearly equal to Kagutsuchi, but paling in comparison to his own. However, its presence was weak, and its being slumbered. "What are you?" the Hito-Shura wondered aloud before he heard something obnoxious blaring off. It was apparently an alarm clock, and a very strange one. It showed a girl talking to someone, acting like a tsundere. "Who in their right mind would have a clock like that?" he grumbled as he shut the damned thing off. It awoke the boy on the floor, his eyes bleary at first before they saw the Hito-Shura standing up.

"Shit, you're up!" the boy exclaimed, standing up to his feet. "You okay man?"

The Hito-Shura stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing him wearily. He had yet to forget the presence that slumbered within the boy. Whatever it was, it reeked of power, and the fool had no means to suppress it. It was almost as if the boy was asking to be caught by a demon and devoured so that the demon could make it their own. "Who are you?" he asked sharply.

The boy gave a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck nervously from the way he was looking at him. "Well, I'm kinda the guy that let you use my bed. But, never mind that, how are your wounds?"

'_Wounds?'_ the Hito-Shura wondered before realizing what the boy was talking about. The battle with Kagutsuchi was not an easy one, especially when the accursed being revealed its true form to him. Most of his demons had been severely injured, but those that stood against it, the demon-born Metatron, the revived Beelzebub, and Pixie at the height of her powers, could stand against her with strength unmatched. It was why he chose them, why they were his closest friends when he cast aside his humanity.

Once the Hito-Shura interrogated the boy discreetly, he learned that he was not in Tokyo, but rather a different city, one that he had never heard of. The town was called "Akuma City", ironically enough, and the uniform the boy, who introduced himself as Issei Hyoudou, wore belonged to a school named Kuoh Academy, which, up until recently, was an all-girls private institute, but was now co-ed.

And as the boy proudly proclaimed, he was a lover of anything and everything hentai, and considered himself a boobs-loving man. The Hito-Shura resisted the urge to gag, feeling as if he were talking to a sexually frustrated Incubus, and that was something he did not want to repeat. Once had been enough, and Pixie never lived it down, holding it over his head for all eternity.

And it did not help the fact that demons, unless facing beings stronger than them, were immortal.

"So, what's your name?" Issei asked after giving a short run down for the Hito-Shura. The demon was about to answer when he remembered that he was no longer human. Ever since returning from the Labyrinth of Amala, the place that humans feared as hell, he had long since abandoned his old name. Shin Musegi was the name that belonged to the half-breed, the one that wanted to save his friends.

Since losing his humanity, he had always since then been known as Shura, or Hito-Shura. It was a while before he gave the boy the answer, though Issei frowned. "Hito... Shura? That's a weird name." The Hito-Shura scowled, bearing his fangs. His irritation with this boy was beginning to reach its limit. Upon seeing his current state, Issei began to back up, sweating nervously and holding up his hands in defense. "D-don't get me wrong! Shura's a cool name!"

Part of him wondered whether or not he should filay the boy before he sighed, reeling back that portion of him before the voice of a woman called for Issei downstairs. Issei shouted back, "I'll be there in a sec!" before looking at him. "I gotta get to school. Dad's usually out, so if you need anything, just ask my mom!"

Issei flashed him a grin, momentarily catching the Hito-Shura off guard.

...it reminded him of Isamu Nitta.

Once the boy left the house, the Hito-Shura sat back down on the bed, looking down at his hands in wonder. There were so many questions he wanted to get answers for, but for now, all he could do was wait. He leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and allowing his wounds to heal. Though the horn and marks were gone, his demonic prowess remained.

If that was the case, then...

The Hito-Shura opened his eyes, the orbs glowing dull red as he lifted his right arm, and opened his palm. "Come, Pixie."

A black circle appeared on the floor at the same time a bolt of lightning struck, coiling with the darkness before it formed into a familiar small shape. It immediately attached itself to him as quickly as he had summoned it. "Shura-kuuuuuun!" Pixie exclaimed, hugging his face in joy. "Where have you been?! It's been boring without you!"

Shura offered her a small smile, a rarity these days before he asked Pixie what had happened after Kagutsuchi fell. As he had expected, the Vortex World had become silent, and whatever remained was lost to the darkness. However, it appeared that the demons still loyal to him remained, as did the rest of their kin. Even the demons that fell at Kagutsuchi's hands regained their strength, and among them, the Hound of Chulainn was more than ready to serve his master. Even when he was Setanta, he was still loyal.

"Ne, so, where are we?" Pixie inquired as she looked around them room before her face turned red. "Oh, my..."

"Before you start shooting accusations," Shura said before she could give a comment. "this room belongs to my supposed 'savior', and apparently, he's the human world version of an Incubus."

Pixie shivered at the very thought, having seen how gross Incubus were before she flew onto his shoulder. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked. "I mean, staying here might be more fun than wandering around in the Vortex World, now that's uber dark!"

Shura nodded and stood up, looking around the room for anything before he found two articles of clothing. The first were a pair of sports sneakers with neon green strips along the soles and top, and the second was a leather jacket with purple strips running diagonally across his chest and arm. "Well, let's see what this world has to offer."

It could even get his mind off of his lingering anger. Even though Kagutsuchi was gone, the Asura he had become still remained, as if reminding him that he wasn't human anymore. He sighed, shaking his head before he gave his thanks to the Hyoudou family for looking after him before leaving, closing the door behind him. It was wonder how normal humans couldn't see demons.

Once they were out of the house, Shura looked at Pixie, who sat on his shoulder, swinging her legs absent-mindedly. "Hey, Pixie... Do you know why my marks and the horn are gone?" he asked. Pixie looked confused for a moment before realization struck her, and nodded. "It looks like the Magatama is suppressing your powers, so it's hiding your true nature. Although, you can reveal it whenever you force the Magatama to grant you power."

"I see..." Shura noted, slipping his hands into his sweats pockets, passing by a few people. However, once he reached what looked a shopping district, he felt something... off... about the city. Focusing his senses, he felt several presences all around him, some of which akin to demons, but not quite. Their dark auras were weak and more innocent, as if they were fledglings like him at one point. The other was similar to the angels he had encountered, except they reeked of sin and darkness.

A presence very much like the latter was near him. Narrowing his senses down to the shopping district, he noticed a man in a trench coat and a fedora hat leaning against a lamp post, a newspaper in his hand. However, what surprised Shura was that, unbeknownst to humans, the man bore ebon black wings on his back. "What the hell?"

Pixie looked startled, and sense killing intent beginning to leak from her partner. A few humans were already becoming affected, their faces slightly pale. "What's wrong, Shura-kun?" she asked worriedly before she followed his gaze to the man. Once she saw the wings, her eyes widened. "Eh? Black wings? Is he a Fallen Angel?"

Shura repressed his KI, his eyes wandering to the people in the streets. As much as he loved to get information from the man, he couldn't risk being seen here. Besides, he was not so careless as to rush in and demand the man tell him everything he knew. He didn't fancy being killed, especially by an adversary he knew nothing about.

At the very least, he had a name to go by. _'Fallen Angels... I'll remember that.'_ Shura filed that for later and walked away, leaving behind the black-winged man, and the humans around him.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Once the Fallen noticed the boy was gone, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and folded up the newspaper. "Christ, I'd thought he never leave..." he muttered, rubbing his temples. In truth, once he felt the boy's presence, he was nervous. Ever since that wave of power had manifested in this world, Kokabiel told them to keep a look out for any new beings, whether they were Devil, Fallen, or otherwise. From the way the boy carried himself, it seemed that he had experience wielding power, a Devil perhaps, but once he felt the KI being released from his being upon seeing the wings that humans couldn't normally see unless they revealed it to them, he knew that it was the boy they were after.

And he was a Demon, one unlike anything they had ever seen. "It's bad enough that Kokabiel has asked of us to eliminate that human brat Issei Hyoudou, but now we've got to keep an eye on him?" the Fallen sighed again. "I'm beginning to wish that I was a Devil instead of a Fallen."

With that, he placed the newspaper under his arm and walked back to the church, already writing up a report for his superiors. He couldn't help but pity the human Hyoudou, for Raynare was in one Hell of a foul mood. "Sure don't want to be him right now."

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Sona Sitri, the Student Council President, frowned as he pushed up her glasses. "So, we've yet to determine the cause of that unexplained wave of power?" she asked her friend Rias, who sat in the chair opposing her with her Rook and Knight standing beside her. "And you're sure it originated somewhere within the western region?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, it was definitely in the borders of our territory." the red-haired descendant of the house of Gremory nodded. "However, what disturbs me is the presence of that power. It was unmistakable, and without question."

Sona frowned deeply, looking at the reflection shown in her cup of tea. "So, that really was caused by a Demon..." she muttered, worried that a Demon of that level even existed. "And one that easily surpasses someone even like Diehauser and Sirzechs Lucifer... This is not a good omen."

Yuuto Kiba, Rias' Knight, looked the most worried out of everyone, and voiced his opinion. "Miss Sitri, is it possible that it is a rogue Demon?" he asked, causing everyone present in the room to look at him. "It could likely be a surviving member from the Old Satan Faction."

At the mention of the group, both Rias and Sona sighed in unison, taking a deep drink of their tea before placing it back on the plate. "If that really is the case," Rias stated clearly without even so much as hesitating. "Then we will have to inform the Great Satans."

"Now, hold on a minute." Sona advised. "Before we jump the gun, let's make sure this really is a survivor. If we screw this up, we could have a bad incident on our hands."

The Gremory peerage nodded, and Rias looked out the window. Even now, despite it having been weakened, she could still feel it's presence. _'Just who are you, I wonder?'_ she thought curiously. _'And why are you here?'_

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

"Inconceivable!"

"Surely, this cannot be!"

The palace of God, to which humans and devils knew as Heaven, the angels were tossed into an uproar. All of the orders, from the lowest-ranking angels to the Seraphims, those second to God Almighty, were in complete disbelief. Michael, the angel that was currently in charge of restoring Heaven after Kokabiel's attempt to kill Him, sighed in remorse as he shook his head. "I am afraid so..." he said somberly. "Kagutsuchi, as well as Metatron... they have fallen."

"How..." Gabriel uttered with horror. "How can this be? Metatron is by far the strongest angel out of all of us here! The only one that could have defeated him was...!"

"Michael, do we know who killed him?" Uriel all but demanded, his features stern. Michael sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a while before delivering the name of the Voice of God's executioner.

"It was... the Demi-fiend."

Instantly, the room went deathly quiet. The remaining Cardinal Archangel's faces went pale, and the others gasped in shock. They knew of the one named Shin Musegi, a human that had been granted the powers of a demon. They had seen his struggle, his desire to find his friends, and they also saw his burning anger against those that stood in his way. Azrael looked at the ground, now knowing what sort of being they faced. "So... Shin Musegi has become a true demon now."

Michael nodded gravely. "I am afraid so... By killing Metatron, and destroying Kagutsuchi, he has become a demon second to that of Lucifer himself."

Suddenly, Uriel slammed his fist into the wall angrily, a scowl marring his beautiful features. Flames burned around his hand, and the cracks hissed with crimson faintly glowing within. "We cannot let this stand!" he declared with rage befitting his status as the flame of God. "We must execute the demon Shin Musegi at once!"

"Uriel, have you lost your mind?!" Gabriel shouted at him. They had just lost one of their strongest angels, and they could not afford to lose another. "You'll be killed!"

Uriel glared back at her with blazing anger, causing the female Archangel to flinch. "And do you suppose we do?! Sit here and dawdle on our thumbs?!"

"Calm yourself, Uriel!" Michael admonished him. "Gabriel is correct. If Metatron fell at his hands, as well as Kagutsuchi, then what chance in Amala do you think you have against him?"

This seemed to cause Uriel to falter, but his anger was not gone. He scowled again, and clenched his fists tightly. "We must avenge our fallen brother..." he said quietly. "We must..."

"I know, Uriel." Michael told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "For now, let us focus on rebuilding Heaven. Once we have gathered sufficient strength, we will move out."

"Actually, Lord Michael."

The angel turned to Sroasha, a floating being that resembled more of a fairy than an angel, carrying a scroll. "What is it, Sroasha?" he asked.

"It appears that the Fallen One, Kokabiel... He is seeking the Demi-fiend." Sroasha informed him. Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. Kokabiel was by far the worst of the Fallens, having attempted what Helel had tried to do once. He committed the ultimate sin in trying to kill God, and had it not been for the Cardinals and Metatron's intervention, he would have succeeded.

Realizing just what sort of anarchy Kokabiel could create if he had Shin Musegi at his side, Michael looked up at the Throne Room of God, and clasped both hands together. "God Help Us..."

"_**Death upon Death... Nothing but Death in this barren land. We do we have to pray to? There are only Demons and Fiends here." –from the Journal of a Man who Wandered into Another World**_


	3. Author's Notes

**Author's Note**

This is not a chapter, sorry, but I would like to address something… Why in the hell are people telling me that I am nerfing SMT?! Are you people morons?! Though I have watched few episodes of DxD, it can't even begin to compare what Meguro has created these last few years! In regards to Ddraig, I only said his power was near Kagutsuchi's level, not AT! Issei, along with a few others, will be the only ones that can match high level demons, as to me and a few other fans, mid-level Devils are the equivalent to low-level demons! A great Satan are equal to high level demons (by that I mean between 60-70), but the Hito-Shura is in a league all on his own!

Also, but of a spoiler, but seeing as how I put Shin into the world of DxD before his fight with youknowwho, the fight will occur sometime after the Rating Game. Also, a poll will be posted in regards to that. Here it is:

Who should appear during the Rating Games? Dante, or Raidou?

That is all. Also, next chapter will be up sometime between tomorrow and Wednesday!


	4. Part 3 -Prelude-

**Forgotten Humanity**

Part 3 -Prelude-

Shura repressed a growl as he stood beside the door, his arms folded over his chest. "Ne, this is kind of exciting, huh, Shura-kun?" Pixie asked excitedly beside him before she noticed his scowl. "What's wrong?"

"My problem," Shura said through gritted teeth. "is that moronic fool and his parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to school. Do they even realize how old I am?"

"Well, you were 18 when you became a demon," Pixie thought aloud as she tilted her head sideways, her arms folded over her tiny chest. "and you spent 2 years fighting, so... you're 20?"

He almost asked if she was serious, but then he remembered that the question was pointless. He had spent so long fighting in the Vortex World for survival, and so long searching for his friends that he was unable to keep track of time. The only way he could ever really tell time was by the phase and how brightly Kagutsuchi was shining. When it was dim, it was night, so he slept in the Cathedral of Shadows, the one place where he actually felt at ease, and when it became bright, he wandered about, looking for his friends while also increasing his strength.

It was unfortunate that he didn't know what he was doing was absolutely pointless. He wanted desperately to believe that his friends were alive, when in reality, they were gone... and they had been replaced by monsters that cared nothing except for themselves, and a new world order. He blamed Hikawa for it, for bringing about the Conception, and wanted to tear him limb from limb. He wanted to make him suffer for what he did, for ruining his life and for taking away his teacher, the one woman that seemed to actually give a damn about their future.

Shura felt a madness filled smile appear on his face as he dragged Hikawa out of Arihman, and began to tear out his organs one by one, relishing in the screams of agony and horror, begging him to stop. And he didn't stop, he kept beating and tearing the man apart until he was reduced to a bloody mess, completely unrecognizable. He relished the feeling, savored it with his being, even throwing his head back and laughing. He felt so... alive.

If this was how being a demon felt, he should have done this a long time ago.

"Well, just grin and bear it!" Pixie snapped him from his memories, offering him a grin. "After all, this is my first time experiencing high school! I'm so excited!" Shura shook his head in amusement, a wistful smile on his face before the door slid open, revealing the girl that had shown him around the school. She was young, obviously, probably around the same age as him (yeah, right...) with black hair and red-rimmed glasses sitting atop her knees. She offered him a smile, but he could tell it was fake just by the way her eyes watched him carefully like a hawk. And he sure as hell didn't miss the presence that lingered around her, and the way she eyed his shoulder.

Pixie was a demon, and while she may had been at the very bottom of the barrel at one point before reaching the Fifth Kalpa. The moment she entered the room, she felt power pour into her very being, and she gained power beyond imagination. She was one of the few that could give him a hard time... at least when he wasn't using the Masakados Magatama. Of course, much like how the Magatama within Shura was hiding his true form, she was hidden from the human eye, as well as her voice.

And yet, the woman could see her clearly. That was all he needed to know that she was not human. Her presence was similar to that of a demon, but vastly weak. She could probably go with low-level demons, maybe even take on a Fiend like Matador or Hell Biker.

"Hito Shura, I presume?" the woman asked kindly. The demon nodded, with Pixie giggling, a hand at her mouth. "My name is Sona Shitori, the Student Council President. I'm sorry I was unable to introduce myself earlier during the tour. It's time to introduce yourself to the class."

Shura sighed, shaking his head and walked into the room, Sona ahead of him. His uniform was the same as everyone else's, except the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, the tie missing, and the shirt unbuttoned slightly. He also felt vastly uncomfortable in the slacks, preferring shorts to actual pants. Once he was in front of the class, he noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly. The girls looked at him with blushes on their face, while the boys eyed him like a threat. First day, and yet he was already receiving looks. Go figure.

"Everyone, this is Shura-san. He will be attending here as of today." Sona introduced him. "Please, give him a warm welcome to Kuoh Academy."

Shura bowed his head. "I hope we get along." he stated before someone raised their hand. "Um... is it true that you're living with Issei Hyoudou?" the student asked timidly. Instantly, the boys snickered and the girls edged back in their seats, disgusted looks on their faces. Pixie bursted out laughing, trying to stay on her partner's shoulder. "W-wow, even here he's feared as a pervert!"

Shura scowled, and allowed some of his KI to leak out. "Anyone who thinks that I am as much of a horn dog as that baka, please, do step forward so that I can kill you." he said, his eyes flashing red for emphasis. "Though I have an appreication for the female body, I am anything but a pervert. Anyone who thinks otherwise, and tells me to my face... Please, reconsider your words, or I _will end you_."

With his point made clear, the room was silent. Everyone's faces, all except Sona, who had been panting somewhat from being so close when he released his killing intent, were pale with sweat rolling down their faces. The room was filled with hush whispers, some more on the mark than most.

"Damn, this guy is scary."

"Well, at least he's not a perv like the Perverted Trio. Last thing we need is four perverts here."

"Still, why did his eyes turn red?"

"Hm, maybe it's that eye disease I heard about. You know, the one where your eyes turn into another color for some reason?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Dude, this guy is scary as hell!"

"H-he's a demon!"

Shura actually smirked at that, moving toward his seat with Pixie flying around the room with a giddy look in her eye. _'This might actually be worth my time...'_ he thought, recalling the times he spent in class with his friends.

He wished Chiaki and Isamu were here with him.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Issei sighed, staring at the sight idly while his two partners in crime were oggling it and savoring it with every fiber of their being. "Remind me again," Issei asked them at point blank. "Why did we come here?"

"Come on, Issei, would you really miss this golden opportunity?" the one with the glasses stated with a grin. "Kuoh Academy, up until now, has always been an institution for girls only! Now that its co-ed, think of the possibilities..."

If anyone was wondering, they were looking at a haggle of girls, all dressed in their PE uniforms. With his partners in crime, Motohama and Matsuda, they were known as the Perverted Trio, the greatest of letches on the face of the Earth. Of course, there was the possibility of it becoming a Perverted Four, provided Issei could get his new roommate to enjoy the world of hentai.

Shura was definitely a strange one. When he was home, he either just slept or read a few books about demons, angels, and mythologies, or he was out wandering the streets. Personally, he had no idea what to make of him. He hardly said anything, was damn near unapproachable, and most of all, anti-social as HELL. Never in his life had Issei met such an introvert. Of course, he also made his displeasure clear by stating that he wanted nothing to with his perverted tendencies, and every time Issei offered a bribe (likely a porno magazine), Shura would give him what the Hyoudou family referred to as the "Look of the Demon."

Truly, nothing so terrifying than the Look of the Demon had never entered this world before, and it scared him shitless. _'The road to making Shura a pervert is a long and treacherous one...'_ Issei thought before bolting upright, his eyes carrying a burning passion. _'I shall make Hito Shura into a pervert, no matter what!'_

"Man, check you out." Matsuda chuckled. "All fired up! What? You thinking of doing something dangerous?" Issei shook his head, scratching the back of his head. "No, just thinking of how to turn my roomy into a perv." Upon receiving confused looks, he informed them of Shura, how he came to his house, and his usual behavior. Instantly, his friends were all on board with the plan, and begun to devise how to turn Shura into a pervert, thus making them into the Perverted Four.

Elsewhere, Shura sneezed. "I don't even want to know..." he muttered, Pixie giggling on his shoulder. "You're popular, Shura-kun!" He hoped she was referring to human popular and not demon popular. He had enough sexually driven women after him in the Vortex World already...

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

After school had reached its lunch hour, Rias leaned back at her seat, staring at Sona as she took her place in the sofa opposing her. "So, the new student, Hito Shura was it?" she inquired, receiving a nod. "You're sure he's a Devil?"

Sona gave a small smile as she began to explain her encounter with the mysterious boy. "There is no doubt, and he has also masked his presence well, but the demonic presence within him is without a doubt proof of his true nature. He also apparently has a Demon for a companion, a Pixie at that."

Akeno giggled slightly, a hand at her cheek. "My, a member of the Fairy clan?" she said, amused. "They really are quite popular, aren't they? ...Despite how fragile they are." That was when she received a shake of the head, disbelief clear in Sona's eyes. "Actually, the power within that Pixie was immense, far more so than possible. The only member of the Fairy clan that should be able to reach that level would be the empress Titania, or Queen Mab."

Rias narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms under her breasts. "A Devil traveling with a powerful Pixie..." she muttered before staring her friend directly in the eye. "Sona, are you sure that he is not a Demon himself?" Sona frowned, but closed her eyes, and allowed her senses to envelop the area until she found Shura, and concentrated. After a minute or two, Sona opened her eyes, and nodded gravely. "I had simply done a single check, and determined that his power was too weak... but now I see that he is suppressing it to a great degree. And, in addition... he is the one we sensed the other day."

Akeno's eyes widened while Rias looked out the window to see Shura himself walking down the path, a couple of girls trailing behind him with hearts in their eyes. The Pixie that sat on his shoulder was shooting them dirty looks and spitting out a raspberry, despite the fact that humans could not see Devils unless they revealed their presence to them. Rias focused her own senses, and tore down the image that Shura placed himself under.

His true form was... different. His body remained human, but it was what was planted on his neck and what was painted on his body that should not be on the human body. Symmetrical runes, almost like tribal markings, covered his entire body with an eerie green glow pulsing through the lines, and a black sharp horn sticking out from the nape of his neck. Of course, what disturbed her was his eyes. No longer were they the cold gray color she had seen, but instead they were blood red, a darker, colder shade than the hair of the Gremory house.

And behind them... was rage. A rage that demanded destruction. A rage that could not be relinquished. A rage that could not be satisfied until everything around him was reduced to rubble. A rage that burned more fiercely than even the flames of the Phenex household.

She felt pity wash over her heart, wondering what had caused him to develop such immense rage that could never be erased, and forced him into this war between angels, devils, and fallen ones. _'Just what happened to you?'_ she wondered. _'And why is it... that you look so miserable, with all of that anger behind you?'_

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Shura decided to return home early, and the Hyoudou family greeted him with warm smiles as they always did. He still didn't understand why they allowed him, a complete stranger, to stay with them, but he let the matter drop, supposing he should feel at least grateful that they didn't pry into his life. He went up to his room, which was adjacent to Issei's, and closed the door behind him, placing his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

This world seemed peaceful, despite there being so many entities residing in this city. It was so boring, so mundane that he was practically bored out of his mind. Sure, they were a couple of people that had his interest, his 'friend' being one such example, but that was neither here nor there. Speaking of that boy, Shura didn't know what to make of him. Within his body was a being who's strength was almost on par with that of Kagutsuchi, but its presence was restricted, not even capable of releasing a fraction of is power. It was neither angel nor demon, so what was it?

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, about to get some sleep when suddenly the door to his room slammed open. "Shura, you won't believe it!" Issei shouted excitedly. Shura groaned, a hand at his face before he sat up, looking at his 'friend'. He was panting, sweat light covering his body, but he looked like the happiest man in the world, or in his case, as if he had just lost his virginity at long last. "I finally have a girlfriend!"

...

...

...

"And?" Shura deadpanned. Issei face-faulted, falling to the ground harshly. "If that's all, leave me alone. I want some sleep." He fell back to his bed, closing his eyes while Issei tried to tell him all about his new girlfriend, about how large her bust was, about how cute she was, and then discussing something that made Pixie blush. Honestly, this boy could be a friend with an Incubus in a heartbeat if given the chance. With all the times the boy tried to convince him of the 'joys and wonders' of hentai, Shura was temped to try and summon that strange looking demon named Mara to violate the boy just to get rid of that perverted side of himself, but restrained himself.

Once he managed to successfully to drown out Issei's voice, he allowed himself to fall back into the world of darkness, the one place where he could feel peace...

The one place where he could see them again.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

"He fell for it! Hook, line, and sinker!"

Dohnaseek shook his head, amused as Raynare told them about how she managed to rope that human named Issei Hyoudou into going out with her on a date, though it was more or less for amusement just so she could put off thoughts that annoyed her to no end out of her head, specifically about the boy that Dohnaseek saw and was ordered to watch.

"Really?" Mittelt laughed, holding her stomach as she fell backwards in her chair, unable to cease her mirth. "Unbelievable, what a horn dog!"

That was the understatement of the century, Dohnaseek had to admit. As it turned out, the Demon was actually living with Issei Hyoudou. To think that two of their targets were holed up together, it seemed to perfect. Still, the male Fallen Angel had to wonder why they were ordered to kill Issei Hyoudou, when it was blatantly obvious he was a weak human living an ordinary life. Was it really possible for him to have a Sacred Gear? If so, what would it be? _'The boy is so ordinary, I wouldn't be surprised if it was nothing but a meager Double Critical...'_ Dohnaseek grinned mentally as he placed the last of the tomes in their proper place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stray exorcist asleep on a table, a bottle of vodka in one of his limp arms. _'Little wonder he was excommunicated...'_ he thought in disgust. _'He is worse than the beings he hunts. Why must we work with such scum?'_

His thoughts when back to the Demon, the one who's name was Hito Shura. For a Demon to hold that level of power, and to have Lord Kokabiel so interested to have him on their side... just what in the world was he? _'First we learn that Metatron was defeated within the Labyrinth of Amala, and now a powerful Demon has arrived... What could all of this mean?'_

For some odd reason, Dohnaseek felt dread creeping up on his spine, and his hands went cold. Whatever was about to happen, it would surely be something that no one could ever have anticipated.

And he was willing to bet that it had something to do with that Demon that had earned Lord Kokabiel's eye...

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Within the streets of Akuma City, a young man walked along the sidewalk. A few girls from Kuoh Academy, all of which heading for school, squealed when they saw him, their faces bright red, and as soon as the man offered a gentle and kind smile, they gave out a high-pitch scream capable of waking the dead, fainting on the spot. He had pale alabaster skin and cool white-gray eyes, dressed in a fine black suit with a white collar shirt and a black tie, gloves hiding his hands while his left hand carried a black briefcase. A small black cap sat atop his head, obscuring most of his platinum blonde hair.

What people failed to notice was that his shadow was the very image of Hell itself, bloody red with six demonic wings spreading from his back, his hair shaggy and long, reaching down to his shoulders, and two horns atop his head. Somehow, they didn't notice this detail, as if it was hidden away from him. Then there was his smile.

Behind the gentleness and kindness matching that of a priest, there was a cruelness and brutality equal to that of a demon, and though he was the very definition of light, he was pure and unadulterated darkness. There was nothing to keep it hidden, and was hell given form. His very presence was enough to terrify even the Four Great Satans, should they have sensed his being.

By chance, he passed by a boy walking with a beautiful girl with long black hair. The blonde stopped and turned, watching the two walk away, though his eyes were focused on the boy, particularly his left arm. Though humans could not see it, he was able to, and what he saw made a dark smirk etch its way into his lips.

It was blood red with a green gem embedded into the back of the hand, claws as sharp as talons, and armor as thick as the hide of the dragon Fafnir. The boy's shadow was different as well. Rather than showing him, it revealed a large reptilian beast with large wings, and flames spewing from its nostrils and mouth.

Once the man saw this, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, anticipation escaping from his body. "So, you've chosen that boy as your vessel, Ddraig?" he asked to no one in particular. "Hmhm, you always did choose interesting people, and this one is very interesting. I wonder, do you see him as interesting... Shin Musegi?"

Satisfied with what he saw, the blonde man turned to leave, yet for a moment, his eyes changed. One eye burned bright blue, and the other was bloody red, much like the eyes of the Demi-fiend in which he created.

Lucifer, once known as the Morning Star Helel, couldn't help but wonder what would happen in this world, where the strongest of beings, the demon he created to his likeness, ruled over them all with rage and power unmatched. The angels could not hope to defeat him, for if Metatron, he who was once one with God, could not defeat him, then what hope did they have of slaying him? The devils were lesser beings, they could only revere him as a god of darkness, a being meant to liberate them from the suppression of heaven, and bring down the walls of light. The fallen angels would no doubt rally behind him, waiting for the dream carried to them by him to be fulfilled.

The Four Great Satans were nothing, they were insignificant ants compared to what he could do. He killed Metatron, he took the head of Kagutsuchi, and brought the world order back to its primal state. Only darkness remained in his world, as it should be. Even still, Lucifer awaited the day when the darkness that slept within that boy, the one that intrigued him so, would finally make itself known, and grant Shin Musegi even greater power... power that could one day surpass his own.

Either way, things would prove interesting. Lucifer grinned as he passed by a few more students, and allowed a laugh to escape him, his eyes burning beneath the brim of his cap.

"_**Now, let the Game begin..."**_

"_**What good can come of this, when you are tainted black...?" –Kagutsuchi**_

**To avoid any confusion that I made in the last chapter, the scene involving Michael and the other Cardinal Archangels are from SMT, but they are just as weak as their DxD counterparts. I have no intention of nerfing SMT, and if I have done so, I apologize. Now, shut the fuck up and read or I'll sick Alice on your asses!**


	5. Shura's Stats

Sorry to disappoint you all once again, but this is not a chapter. Someone brought up a good point about how strong Shin is, so here is his stat sheet. Keep in mind that this is before his battle with Lucifer, as in this story, after having killed Kagutsuchi, he was tossed in to the world of DxD.

Name: Hito-Shura, formerly Shin Musegi

Age: 20

Height: '5, 7" ft

Weight: unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

Race: _Demon_, formerly _Human_

Alignment: Chaos

Affiliation: Peerage of Rias Gremory

Peerage: none

Class: Fiend

Power Level: Immeasurable

Appearance: Prior to ingesting a Magatama, Shin had steely gray eyes with short black hair and wore a dark gray sweater with a green hood and 8-bit demon graphics along the sleeves complete with black shorts coming below his knees. However, upon awakening in the Vortex World, his eyes turned rich yellow, and developed strange glowing tattoos all over his body, including a horn growing on the nape of his neck.

As observed by Koneko, the colors of his eyes have different representations. When his eyes are gray, he is suppressing his demonic powers to a miniscule level, thus making many believe that he is a Devil, but are still weary of him. When his eyes are yellow, he loses all pretenses and focus on completely annihilating his enemies, regardless of who they are. However, it is when his eyes turn red that cause his enemies to realize just what they are dealing with, as Issei mentioned that just by looking into his eyes, it seemed as if you were staring hell in the face in all of its glory.

Personality: As Shin Musegi the human, he was very close to his friends, and as mentioned by Isamu in a flashback, he was particularly fond of Chiaki, hinting that if the Conception had never occurred, they were likely to have started to go out. He is also brave and unfaltering when it comes to the safety of his friends, not even hesitating to fight when Hikawa summoned Bephamot to kill him before Yuko intervened.

However, after he gained the powers of a demon from a blonde haired child, and awakened in the Vortex World, Shin had become desperate for information and whereabouts for his friends, thus easily becoming duped and being used as an errand boy, something Hijiri took advantage of. His protective nature towards his friends grew stronger, but over time, he fell into despair about what had become of his friends, seeing how different they had become since arriving in this world. He also grew to loathe Hikawa with all of his being, vowing to kill him one day.

After Chiaki, Isamu, and Hikawa managed to summon their respective sponsor gods, he finally gave in, and became lost as he aimlessly wandered the Vortex World before he remembered the old gentleman's words and his request to retrieve the Candelabrum. Thinking he could get his friends back with the use of force, Shin sought out the Fiends, and along the way, discovered their true purpose as mere tests for the coming of a powerful demon capable of turning the tide between the forces of darkness and light. When he ventured into the Labyrinth of Amala, he learned that, even if he had managed to return his world back to what it used to be, it would disappear sooner or later with the coming of another Conception.

The further Shin ventured into the Labyrinth of Amala, the more he became obsessed with gaining power. He eventually ran into a human with the power to summon demons named Raidou Kuzunoha, and with him was a talking cat named Gotou. The two warned him that, if he became obsessed with power, he would eventually fall into darkness, but he shrugged off their warnings and continued, managing to defeat Beelzebub and Metatron. Pixie had even noted that he was quite brutal in killing Metatron, having never seen in such a state before, hinting that he was already progressing into a full-fledged demon. By the time he arrived at the deepest level of the Labyrinth, there were little traces of the human that was once Shin Musegi. When the old man awoke the true power of the Magatama inside of him, he stated that he would bring an end to the cycle of creation and destruction, considering it a fate worse than death.

Having said that, he also stated that Shin Musegi died the day he set foot in the Vortex World, and all that was left of him was a demon, cold and bitter, by the name of Hito-Shura. Despite having tossed away what little humanity was left of him, Shura still displayed some human qualities, showing nothing but anger at Kagutsuchi, blaming it for creating the Vortex World and turning his friends into the monsters that he had been forced to kill.

However, since arriving in Issei's world, he had grown bored and idle, seeing no challenge at all, and even when he fought against Ophis, who wanted his power, and Great Red, who saw him as a nuisance, he was bored beyond comprehension, and gave up on the two, saying that they weren't even capable of harming him. Over time, he grew to discover that not all of his humanity had been lost, as Issei, despite his perverted tendencies, reminded him of how he used to be. He was even shocked by the lengths Issei was willing to go, even disobeying Rias, and though Shura questioned the boy's sanity and blocking his path, Issei stated that, despite knowing how powerful Shura was, he was willing to go through him to save Asia.

Shocked by his determination, Shura gave him the Magatama _Shiranui_, which was imbued with the power of fire. He stated that, with _Shiranui_, he would be able to save Asia with little trouble, but warned him that, should he accept its power, he would no longer be able to know the joys of living as a human, as to Shura, Devils were closer to humans than anything else. Eventually, Shura began to see Issei as a friend, slowly warming up to everyone else. It was even when the Rating Games were announced that Shura decided to train the Gremory peerage personally, though he focused mostly on Issei due to the fact that he carried a powerful being within his left arm. When Shura and Raidou crossed paths again, the summoner noted that Shura no longer seemed to be the demon he had encountered back at the Labyrinth of Amala, something that Shura found to be a nuisance.

By the end of the story, Shura decides to allow the Gremory peerage to call him by his old human name Shin Musegi, the very proof that the humanity within him had not been forgotten. As a sort of gag, however, Shura is known to despise lolicons and sisacons with a passion, and will likely kill the one who calls him by either name. Due to the fact that his sister is in his peerage, Shura immediately despises Riser, calling him a sick bastard while Riser denies this accusation fiercely.

Powers and Abilities:

**Demonic Powers** – due to his nature as a demon, Shura naturally possesses enhanced strength, speed, and stamina that far surpass any ordinary Devil, however due to his battles in the Vortex World, he slowly developed incredible power, eventually becoming the strongest demon in existence, second to that of Lucifer. However, Lucifer stated that, one day, Shura's power would surpass even his. As a testament to his prowess, neither Great Red nor Ophis could put so much as a scratch on Shura's body, despite the fact that he was not even using the Masakados Magatama. His power has attracted many beings, especially Kokabiel, who immediately recognizes that Shura's power is liken to that of Lucifer, thus believing that Shura is either Lucifer himself, or someone that the Great Darkness has deemed his equal.

**Magatama** – the Magatama are primordial, ancient spirits that can grant the user the powers of a demon. Shura gained a Magatama which allowed his body to adapt to his new apocalyptic world, granting him access to powers that would allow him to fight against other demons as well. Shura had eventually come to gather all the Magatama, and gain one that granted him nigh-invincible power. According to Beelzebub, the are currently only four beings in existence that actually pose a threat to him, those demons being the Ancient of Days, Lucifer, Merkabah, and Sanat Kumara.

**Energy Manifestation** – due to possessing powerful magic capabilities, Shura can mold his mana into a physical form. His usual method is turning it into a sword imbued with different elemental properties, however regardless of what he uses, it can still pierce through even the thickest defenses, due to his Magatama's unique power.

**Pierce** – a rare power awakened from the Magatama Shura gained when he awoke in the Vortex World. It allows the user to bypass all defenses, thus allowing to deal major damage. Cu Chulainn considered it a lance that could pierce through even the Shield of God, though Shura considers this power proof of his demonic prowess.

**Summoning** – probably the most unique nature about Shura is his power to summon other demons, despite being one himself. He primarily uses Metatron, a demon-version of the Heavenly Host since he was killed by Shura at the Fifth Kalpa of Amala, Beelzebub, reincarnated in the Cathedral of Shadows and regaining his lost power, and Pixie, the first demon he encountered that had befriended him. Besides them are Shiva, the Hindu God of destruction who had become enticed by Shura's rage towards Kagutsuchi, Vishnu, the Hindu God of Creation that wanted to show Shura the finer points of life, Cu Chulainn, a demon that was once called Setanta that had sworn absolute loyalty to Shura due to him saving his life, Lilith, a demon temptress that had been enticed by Shura's power and body, and lastly the Fiends, the demons he had defeated that saw him as the one that would one day defeat the forces of heaven and lead them towards salvation. Out of all the demons, he gets along well with Pixie, as she was his first companion.


	6. Part 4 -Revival-

**Forgotten Humanity**

Part 4 -Revival-

"Ne, this is boring..." Pixie complained as she flew in front of his face, thus obscuring his view of the sky. "Shura-kuuuun... Let's go do something fun!"

Shura ignored her and closed his eyes, wanting to get a decent nap at the very least, but his demon companion would not allow him. He had the day off from school, thus he was on the rooftop of the Hyoudou family's house, watching the sky pass over him. This was probably the only way he could relax, at least when Issei was not home. Every time the boy opened his mouth to talk about the female body, he wanted to punch him.

Was that a bad thing?

"Shura-kun, are you even listening?" Pixie snapped at him, but he continued to ignore her. This caused her to puff her cheeks, and cross her arms over her chest. "If you insist on ignoring me, I'll blast you with my Megidolaon!" This got the reaction she hoped for, and saw Shura scowl, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked her.

The Pixie giggled and flew off. Shura sighed, shaking his head while he muttered something about troublesome fairies and hopped off the roof, walking with Pixie at his side. He had failed to notice a woman in a rather tight purple outfit staring at him with a curious glint. Though humans could not see it, a pair of black wings was folded behind her back.

"Hm, so that is the boy Lord Kokabiel has his eye on..." the Fallen Angel muttered, licking her lips. "I can see why, his power is so overwhelming... Hm, perhaps I should include Mittelt on this excursion as well?"

After giving it some thought, she shook her head. The brat would no doubt try to pick a fight with him, which would probably be a death sentence. His very presence radiated power, and if he was strong enough to attract Lord Kokabiel's attention, then that in itself spoke volumes of what he could do. Still, a Demon here? That was rare, for Demons were far and low in number, even in the Underworld, but there were none that could reach power beyond that of a Great Satan...

And yet, here a Demon stood, with power that could obliterate this city with but a single wave of power. The very thought made the Fallen Angel giggle, wondering how much destruction he could reek before she tailed him. "Hm, that little Pixie he has is pretty cute... Maybe he's a lolicon?"

Shura didn't know why, but for some strange reason, he shuddered and looked around with a menacing glare. _'Someone just called me by that despicable name...'_ he growled while Pixie shook her head. Simply because she hanged around him, he had been called a 'lolicon' due to her size... and it proved to be a very disastrous mistake.

Any who dared to call the Hito-Shura a lolicon shall not live to tell the tale.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Ophis did not know what to make of the boy.

She had felt his presence, even from the small gap that had served as her home since she had been so rudely evicted from the Dimension Gap by that oversized red lizard that had annoyed her to no end. Even Albion and Ddraig were not that horrible.

The boy walked around the streets casually with a bored expression, despite the fact that his very being radiated power. No matter how well hidden his aura was, there was no denying that he was a Demon, and one that could level all of Akuma City if he wanted to. Hell, she was sure that he could even make quick work of those Cardinal Archangels and the Fallen. What interested her also was the member of the Fairy Clan following him around, and though she was among the weakest of the clan, she held incredible power.

Ophis watched him carefully, judging his actions and following him. She made sure that he did not see her, but nor did she allow her presence to be felt. She saw that a Fallen Angel, one of Kokabiel's faithful 'servants' was tailing him also with a look of lust. Beings, regardless of who they were or what they are, were attracted to beings stronger than them, flocking towards them with different purposes.

Ever since he appeared in Akuma City, he had attracted the attention of all three factions.

The Great Satans were worried as to why such a powerful demon had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and were also confused why they were not made aware of his existence up until now. They believed that he had been biding his time, but they did not know his attentions. Ophis did not know what he was planning either, but judging by the bored look on his face, she was going to guess that he came here simply out of boredom.

The Fallen Angels sought him out with the intent of having him join their ranks, the Grigori in particular. The foolish crow named Kokabiel longed for his power, as he believed the boy was the spark needed to light the fuse of war, the war that would destroy Heaven. The fool had almost killed God, but at the very least, he was able to seriously injure one of the Cardinal Archangels so badly that he was no longer able to fight without the risk of killing himself.

Heaven had the obvious intentions: they wanted to vanquish him before he became too much of a threat. They knew of his strength, they had seen his power, and they could not allow him to live under any circumstance. Uriel seemed to be the most angered, having heard the news about this boy, the one they referred to as the "Demi-fiend", had done the impossible... he had killed Metatron, the Voice of God. His murder was within the Labyrinth of Amala, a realm where only demons with the blackest of hearts could reside. Ophis dared not enter that place, for dragons such as herself had no place there. It would be breaking the covenant between them and the Great Darkness.

Ophis continued to watch him, wondering how she would convince him to deal with Great Red. There were several possibilities, and some seemed less likely than the last. However, before she could even think of trying to recruit him, she had to test him.

She wanted to see just how powerful this feared demon really was.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Issei was having the time of his life, evident by the large grin on his face as he walked side by side with the most beautiful girl, second to that of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, he had ever seen. Long black hair that fell down to her shoulders like silk, soft eyes that were like gems, and a rack that bounced with every step... man, did he luck out or what?!

Their date had gone off without a hitch, and if that smile of hers meant anything, then Issei had made her happy. Hell, with the way she was holding his hand, maybe he was going to luck out big time, and get a kiss from that gorgeous mouth? _'Oh, thank you God for this wonderful chance!'_ Issei thanked the big man upstairs before a thought came to him. _'Hm, I wonder if Shura has a girlfriend yet?'_

"U-um, Issei?"

Said pervert looked to Yuuma, who had let go of his hand and stood in front of the small fountain, her back facing him. Issei gulped, his heart thumping against his chest wildly like a piston in a car. Was this his big chance?! He was finally going to lose his lipful virginity?! "Y-yeah, Yuuma-chan?!" he said a bit too enthusiastically, though when Yuuma faced him, he saw an embarrassed smile on her face, and her cheeks tinged red.

"I... I really had a lot of fun today." she admitted bashfully, both of her hands clasped behind her back. "You know... there's something I really wanted. Do you think you can grant me my wish?"

If Issei wasn't excited, he was now. A giant grin lit up on his face, and stars sparkled in his eyes as a chibi version of him inside of his head was doing a victory dance, thanking whatever holy being was in this world for allowing him this chance. "Yeah, sure thing! You name it!" Yuuma's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled again and skipped over to him.

"Great. So, will you..." Yuuma leaned in a bit, her lips right near his ear. Issei was doing everything in his power to keep himself from forcing his lips to hers, but with the way her bountiful chest was pressing up against him, it was getting rather hard to do so. _'This is it! I'm finally going to lose my first kiss!'_

"...die for me?"

...

...

...

...Eh?

Issei blinked as Yuuma took a few steps back, a dark smile on her face, and her bangs covering her eyes. Issei chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. That... had to be a joke, right? She was joking. There's no way she just said that...right? "S-sorry, Yuuma-chan," he apologized sheepishly, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say again?"

"I said, will you die for me?" Yuuma asked him once again, only her voice was no longer soft, sweet, or gentle. It had become deeper, more mature with a dark tone of amusement. Suddenly, everything around Issei became warped, a familiar sensation overwhelming him. The sky turned dark and twisted, and the water had ceased to flow. _'W-wait...'_ Issei thought, his body frozen in place. _'This feel just like that time when I first met Shura!'_

His shock was replaced with perversity as, without warning, Yuuma's clothes had been torn away, thus revealing perfect alabaster skin and the one thing he loved more than anything else in this world, bare as they had been since they day she was born. He felt his pants become a little tighter while he watched her with glee, completely forgetting her words.

But then his perversity faded again, this time in shock and horror as he watched black leather wrap around her body, almost like an S&M outfit, but what caused him to fall flat on his rear was the large feathery ebon black wings that sprouted from her back. "W-w-what the hell?!" he screamed out, staring at his girlfriend in shock. Yuuma giggled a bit, crossing her legs in the air as she looked down at him with a leer.

"I really did have fun today. At the very least, you kept me entertained." Yuuma told him with a dark, sinister grin. "To be honest, I was more interested in that demon you found, but I think I'll save him for later. So, for now..." Yuuma extended her hand to the air. Issei watched as a blood red light flowed into her hand and extended outwards before becoming a twisted, glowing red spear. "Die."

Before Issei could utter another words, he felt something pierce his stomach. His body had become cold and rigid, slowly becoming numb. He looked down to see the spear Yuuma had been holding now impaled in his chest. He tried to reach for it, but as soon as his fingers brushed up against it, it vanished.

Blood gushed out from the wound and his mouth, unimaginable pain running all over his body as he fell to his back, no longer able to move. He saw Yuuma looking down at him from her spot with satisfaction, though he could have sworn he saw something else in her eyes. "If you want to hold a grudge against someone, blame Him. He gave you the Sacred Gear, after all."

Sacred Gear? The hell was she talking about? Yuuma flashed a smile, the same she wore during their date as she lifted up her arm to reveal the bracelet he bought for her. "Thanks for the memories. I'll treasure them always." He tried to say something to her, but his voice was gone. He couldn't utter a word. All he heard was a flap of wings, and then Yuuma was gone.

Was this for real? Did his first girlfriend really just kill him? Was he seriously going to die here, in some place like this? What about the rest of his life? What about getting to squeeze girls' breasts to his hearts content? What about being able to spend time with his family? What about making his dream into a harem king a reality? What about introducing Shura to the world of hentai?

He looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood, the red liquid covering a large majority of his hand. Red... it reminded him of that girl he saw at school yesterday. He remembered seeing her out the balcony, staring at him with those beautiful cold eyes, her hair flowing in the wind. Her hair just like the water that ran down his hand.

...no, it wouldn't end like this! He was going to live!

_**...by the order of the contract of the Gremory House...**_

He was going to fulfill his dream! He was going to grab a girl's body and do whatever the hell he wanted without getting his ass kicked!

_**...your desire to live shall act as the key to this pact...**_

He was going to show Shura the joys of the body of a woman!

_**...the seal has been undone, and you're life with it...**_

He was going to become a harem king god dammit!

_**The Pact Has Been Made**_

The last thing the human Issei Hyoudou saw was the large black wings of a bat, and flowing crimson hair. He could have sworn he heard someone's voice before his eyes closed for the final time, and felt the darkness overtake him.

"_I will not allow you to die today."_

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

_**-Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne OST Power of Darkness-**_

"Well, this is new." Shura remarked, having watched what occurred from a safe distance, his legs hanging over the edge of a building with Pixie sitting on his head, looking slightly worried. Though she hated perverts, she could see that Issei was much like Shura back when he used to be human, protective of his friends while also caring of them. "Ne, aren't we going to go help him, Shura-kun?" Pixie asked as she looked down at her partner.

Shura shook his head, standing up and placing his hands in his pockets. "There's no point." he told her, causing her to frown. "That Devil already owns his life. What would be the point? Still, a Fallen Angel that can use Light...guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

Shura turned to face the one that had been masking its presence. Unlike the other stalker, this one was a bit stealthier, her presence almost foreign in comparison to the tainted heavenly host that had been watching his movements. Still, her presence was similar to the one within Issei's left arm. It wasn't as strong, but it could give a Fiend such as the Four Horsemen a run for their money.

"Who are you?" he asked almost predatorily, despite not sensing any hostility from the girl. She had black hair like the Fallen that killed Issei, but was of shorter stature, and dressed in a black Gothic Lolita outfit. "And why are you following me?"

The girl said nothing at first, staring at him with curiosity and interest. She took a few steps forward before Shura felt the world around him beginning to distort. It was a similar feeling that he felt whenever he engaged in a battle in the Vortex World, a distorted world where one could fight to their heart's content. In a way, it was similar to that of the Death Realm, the battleground of those who are death incarnate. This feeling was stronger however, and soon the human world vanished, being in a place that belonged to neither human nor demon.

At last, the girl spoke. "I, wish to fight you."

Shura raised an eyebrow and repressed a scoff. She thought she could fight him? She was no Kagutsuchi, and she was no Metatron. Her power paled in comparison to theirs, and her power was insignificant to his. It was not boasting or gloating, it was a fact. A fact that was shared by all of his comrades, especially the Fiends themselves.

Still... this girl interested him. Her power was unlike anything he felt, it was neither angelic nor demonic. It confused him, but perhaps in this world there existed beings besides angels and demons. Perhaps she would surprise him.

He humored her. He took off his jacket, and allowed the Magatama's power to flow freely. Tattoos covered his body, giving off an eerie green glow, and a horn emerged from the nape of his neck. Eyes that were once cold gray became fierce yellow, and his fangs became sharper. Power flowed in his body, power that was capable of bringing a world to its end. This was his power, the power he gained when he forfeited his humanity in order to bring an end to the cycle of creation and destruction.

"I, am Ophis, Dragon of Infinity." the girl stated, power radiating from her form. "You are?"

He grinned, and forged a blade in his hand. Normally, he preferred hand-to-hand combat, but he was willing to make an exception for this little girl. "I was Shin Musegi. Some called me a half-breed. Now? I am a demon... I am the Hito-Shura."

Ophis nodded, and soon their powers clashed against one another. "Hito-Shura... I, shall remember that."

With that, the battle began. Pixie got to a safe distance, watching the battle from afar with a small smile on her face. "Finally, something interesting...!" she giggled before looking to her side to see a man dressed in a black suit. "Oh, Master!"

The man smiled at her, a hand at his lips suggesting silence. Pixie gasped, but complied. The man smiled again, and turned back to the battle at hand. A small smirk formed on his pale skin, and his eyes shifted to two opposing colors. "Time is meaningless against one who killed time." he stated, though the only ones that could hear him were Pixie and the demons that existed in the darkness that awaited him. "Be born, grow, and die... only to be born again. It is an eternal cycle of pain and suffering... and yet that cycle came to an end at the hands of a demon."

Shura had failed to notice the man's presence as he awaited the Dragon of Infinity to make the first move, but Ophis saw him. The moment her eyes fell upon his form, her body went cold, and her breathing became hindered. Just looking at him made every part of her body want to collapse to the ground.

She felt it in its full glory: Darkness untold, writhing and excreting power with absolute authority.

Lucifer chuckled at Ophis' reaction, and shook his head. "You shall fail, Ophis... There is not a being in this world that could match his darkness, despite it being so limited." That was when a dark grin formed on his face. "But, in time... that darkness shall swallow the light, and man shall have the freedom he so richly deserves."

Lucifer knew the boy's power, and the girl felt it as well. He molded the boy into the ultimate weapon, a being that could obliterate all that stood against him without even so much as batting an eye. But, this project wasn't finished yet. This power was still weak, still in its adolescence. It needed to grow; it needed to mature before the battle could begin. Despite how long it took, Lucifer literally had the patience of Buddha, and he was more than interested in what sort of journey it would take for Shin Musegi to truly awaken.

Perhaps that newly reincarnated Devil, the one that carried Ddraig, would be instrumental in that endeavor. "Let this world know your rage, your power, and your darkness..." Lucifer whispered, eyeing his golden goose with pleasure.

"_Let them know that Death has come."_

"_**Behold, the power of supreme darkness, created by none other than the Great Will himself..." –Lucifer**_

**I've read the reviews, and got myself into High School DxD New, and seriously guys, you people are exaggerating about the power levels of the characters in SMT. True, there are a lot of beings in the game that could bring the world to an end, but not all of them can. I have played SMT, trust me, and out of all them, only the Persona series and Nocturne are my top favorites, Digital Devil Saga coming up from behind. Well, anyway, we'll be seeing Ophis trying to take on Shura, but considering that this is True Demon Hito-Shura, we all know how this will go.**

**Well, please like, follow, review, whatever, and tell me what you think. Is it bad, or is it good? Tell me so that I can improve. Also, the poll in regards as to who should appear in the Rating Game shall end once Asia has been saved. Currently, Dante from Devil May Cry is in the lead. Better hurry up guys~**


	7. Part 5 -Absolute Darkness-

**Forgotten Humanity**

Part 5 -Absolute Darkness-

The distorted world around them was wrecked all to hell, both figuratively and literally speaking. Buildings were smashed down to the ground, the Earth shuddering, and the sky set ablaze. The battle with Kagutsuchi had been worse, the battle having torn apart the Vortex World to the barest strand. Kagutsuchi was a being of light, a being that could incinerate all within its reach. The Vortex World had been no exception. The very tainted Earth had been burned beyond recognition, and the darkness that carved its way into the orbital world had been demolished, revealing barren patches of earth. Ophis was nowhere near that level, but she was powerful in her own right.

She used snakes, a strange choice of companions. No, they were not companions, he realized... they were her weapons, an extension of herself given physical shape, formed with bone, blood, and flesh. His was similar, but he could only mold his mana into a blade infused with the elements. Whenever the snakes lunged at him, he would jump beyond their reach, rebounding from one slab of ruined Earth to another, their battle quickly turning into a game of cat and mouse.

However, it was still unclear who was the cat, and who was the mouse. Shura did not need demons, for they would be wasted. Besides, he wanted to see the power of a dragon for himself, to see if it was equal to his. Only three minutes into his fight, and he realized that his perception of her power had been wrong. She was not trying to kill him nor outright annihilate him; she was testing his strength, as if determining whether or not he was truly a threat. Though what she used now would allow her to utterly destroy the Four Horsemen, a feat that he had trouble doing, but he could see past that now.

She would be able to fight on equal ground with Beelzebub. He remembered his battle with the being, how it had torn him apart and how weak his body had become. He could hardly stand, his legs barely able to keep themselves up in the presence of a being of absolute destruction. Beelzebub was the Lord of the Flies, the Right Hand of Darkness, a being second to that of the Rebel King of Hell, Lucifer. An opponent like that was truly a terrifying one. However, in the end, he triumphed with the aide of Shiva, Cu Chulainn, and the Fiend Daisoujou.

Had he been like how he used to be, Ophis would tear him apart. However, he was not as weak and naive like he was then. He had been broken and beaten in a world where his friends had changed, no longer caring for others, but instead for the creation of a new world order. They were fools, he realized soon enough. That world they desired would eventually be torn asunder, and soon what would lay before them would be a hellish existence of creation and destruction.

Be born.

Grow.

Die.

And be born again... A cycle of torment, a cycle where humans would never find peace. He sacrificed what made him human, and as a result, he had gained power... power that, as Cu Chulainn put it, could piece the Shield of God.

After evading another snake, Shura called upon the strength of the Magatama _Satan_. It was a Magatama imbued with fire, one of the spirits that represented the dark aspects of men. It had been aptly named after the Judge of Men, its fire reduced all things to nothingness, not even ash left behind. Once a snake had crept up behind him, his eyes flashed, and his body darkened. He bounced off the pile of rubble, launching himself into the air.

The snake saw its opportunity, and lunged out from the ground, its mouth open with the intention of eating him. However...

"Magma Axis." Shura whispered, and felt blazing anger radiate in his palms. This was absolute rage in the form of flames, anger given birth in the visage of the inferno. Any that stood before these flames would know true pain that came with the user. Once its mouth was inches away form him, he thrusted his palms into its snout, and allowed the flames to engulf it.

It hadn't even been a second before its body disintegrated within his flames, not a trace of it left behind. He looked to the side to see Ophis standing there, her posture unchanged. Even now, she remained as calm as a cucumber. She lifted up her hand, and three more snakes appeared at her side, each hissing and glaring at him. They saw him as her enemy, and thus, he needed to be eliminated.

As if they could.

He called upon the power of another Magatama, this one slightly different from the others. Unlike _Satan_, which expressed its rage and desire for destruction in absolute flames, this one expressed its soothing calm and blessing. If Heaven would not accept him, then _Nirvana_ would welcome him with open arms. He felt power swelling within his right hand, and allowed it to surge forth.

The snakes launched at him in unison, ready to sink their fangs into his body before they suddenly saw that Shura's body had become darker, and his tattoos glowed even brighter. "Divine Shot." The light that had been gathering in his hand exploded into a single blast, and reduced the snakes to nothingness. Ophis elegantly jumped back, evading the light that pierced the ground.

A path of smoldering ash was left behind in the attack's wake. Devils would not be able to stand against its light, for the strength of _Nirvana_ lied with its holy being, its trust in the divine strength of will rather than the accursed strength of temptation like _Satan_.

"You..." Ophis stated without a trace of emotion. "...are strong. Devil? Or human?"

"Neither." Shura corrected, feeling slightly insulted by her words. Was this part of him from the fact that she had just called him a lesser denizen of darkness when he stood above them all, with power unmatched and unrivaled? "Demon."

Ophis' eyes widened slightly before nodding, and the remaining snakes dispersed into small particles of light, returning to her. Shura raised an eyebrow, but then felt that her strength was increasing. The snakes were born from her, thus they carried a portion of her power.

Her power grew and grew still, causing Shura to access the power of another Magatama. This one was something of a middle ground between the inviting light and the tempting darkness. It held aspects of both, yet it hold no sway in either of them. It accepted them, but it did not scorn them. It did not advance, but it did not falter.

Ophis' power grew, and Shura frowned once he saw the distortion become worse. The ground beneath them had begun to vanish, but what truly worried him was that her power had surpassed that of the Fiends before it finally subsided. Her body was outlined by a flowing purple aura, but he felt nothing from it.

"I, am the Dragon God of the Void." Ophis spoke as the distortion had begun to envelop the whole area completely. "Spaces such as this are nothing. However, the Gap is..."

Shura frowned, wondering what she was talking about before he felt something...off...about this place. There had been no such distortion or disturbance, not a trace of the real world left behind. It would be accurate to say that this place was not even connected to the human world that he didn't exist in.

"I, require your strength... Hito-Shura." Ophis said, staring at the demon with expectation. Shura didn't lose his frown, and gathered power within his blade, sensing something strange about her. It seemed as if she had expected him to listen to her, as if wanting him to obey.

How arrogant was she? He bowed to no one, be it god or angel. He refused to bow to anyone other than himself; he would not follow them unless shown reason to follow. He would not accept one as his leader until proven otherwise. Like all demons until they recognized his prowess and strength, he was no one's servant.

"Whatever you want from me, you won't have it." Shura said coldly. Ophis' expression did not change in the slightest. He was beginning to wonder if she was even capable of showing emotion. "Answer me, why did you bring us here?"

Rather than receive an answer from her, he felt something coming straight at him from behind. Immediately, he leaped back, avoiding the attack. It was a giant torrent of white-hot flames. Had anything from the real world within the distortion had existed here, it would have been reduced to nothingness, not even ashes left behind in its wake.

Once he achieved a safe distance, his eyes widened slightly when he saw a giant, honest-to-god _dragon_ towering over him with a fierce glare. It resembled one of those Western dragons, its scales dark crimson and its eyes bearing slits for pupils. It's wings spread out farther than the width of Kagutsuchi, and had easily towered him by a hundred times over. "You've got some nerve comin' to my turf, little runt!" the dragon screeched at him.

Shura blinked. _'It's talking like Hell Biker.'_ he noted in a bemused tone, having heard much of street biker talk in his time within the Vortex World. However, he caught its words, and looked at Ophis, who nodded at him. _'So, she brought me here to deal with this thing? Are they having a power struggle? ...Not that it matters to me.'_

However, it seemed to matter with Ophis as the dragon noticed her and began to laugh. "Oh, if it ain't the pipsqueak! What's up?" it asked her in a joking tone. Shura didn't miss the pulsating vein over the girl's eyebrow. "What? Still pissed I took this place over?"

"This was my home." Ophis declared in annoyance. "You had no right to banish me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." the dragon grumbled under its breath. "But this here is the only place where I can actually fly around, ya know?" Ophis glared at the being before looking back at Shura. The dragon followed her gaze, and began to laugh. "You're kidding, right? This runt's supposed to evict me? You're getting desperate, shrimp!"

This was annoying him to no end. "I am no one's pawn." Shura stated, causing the dragon to stare at him in a confused manner, evident by the tilt of its large head. "She brought me here without my consent. She attacked me. I have no obligation to help her." He spun around on his heel and made his way for the exit. While there may have not been a door, he had other ways of returning back to the real world. "If you guys want to fight over land, leave me out of it."

He didn't expect to have a snake bite him in the shoulder. He growled in annoyance, about to tear it off when he felt a tidal wave of foreign power wash over him. It whispered to his being, offering him whatever his heart desired, whatever he wanted that he longed for since the day he had been made flesh and bone in this world. It would offer him power, it would offer him strength, it would offer him his heart's greatest desire. All it asked for was one thing:

_**Obedience.**_

His decision was the most obvious.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

_**-Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne OST: Reason-**_

Ophis smiled slightly as the one known as the Hito-Shura, formerly Shin Musegi, turned around to face her and Great Red, the dragon that had so rudely evicted her. However, to her surprise, he grabbed the snake effortlessly and crushed it with strength alone. Manifestations of energy were solid, made of flesh, bone, and blood, this could be said for any construct, regardless of what they had been made into. However, she had never seen brute strength alone crush a manifestation, especially one with her mana. Once it dispersed, she felt her strength return to her.

Shura began to laugh, though at first it could barely be heard, but then it grew louder and louder, eventually causing him to throw his head back. "Really? You thought I would give you my strength in exchange for one of my heart's desires?" he asked, his voice sounding amused... and bitter. "What I want... can never be given. Although, I am a bit amused. If you want my strength..."

That was when she saw it.

Golden eyes that radiated strength, carnage, and power, proof of years of battle, had slowly darkened and shifted until it became a dark, crimson color of blood. It was through this that she saw it all: the darkness that had been created from him and his heart, the rage that could never be satisfied until everything was reduced to rubble, the longing for someone to stand before him once again, and...

The desire to show all what Death truly was.

'_He is...'_ Ophis realized before a wave of power crashed over her. The Dimensional Gap shook under the pressure. This was power of the purest darkness; the one that had been created from this boy's heart had been allowed to express itself. It was akin to a being she knew well, a being that all the denizens of the dark revered and obeyed without question. Fallen he may be, his heart was blackened, and was the true enemy of God.

Great Red seemed the least unaffected by the wave of power, but a feral grin made its way unto his face, and howled in laughter. "Well, this kid has spunk!" he cackled before launching into the air. "Okay brat, let's see what you got!" Great Red let loose a torrent of flames once again. Just as before, Hito-Shura leaped into the air, his expression one of pure malice, and stared at the True Red Dragon Emperor in the eye before he cracked a small smile.

"You might be able to fight with Metatron." he said quietly before his body darkened, and his tattoos changed to the same color as his eyes. "Let's see how you handle this..."

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

It was akin to himself.

The dragon held power that could rival even the Voice of God, the angel that had stood in his way and had given him a warning he refused to hear. It was unclear who would win, but it made Shura a bit excited, a flickering feeling of anticipation swelling within his chest. A battle like this required power, a power he had not called upon for a long time.

It was like himself, a rage that could never vanish completely, a blistering anger that wanted to destroy everything before it, a wrath that could never be defeated. It refused to listen to reason, for it obeyed only the powerful, the strongest of beings. He proved his strength, and it answered him, granting him the ultimate power of destruction.

When the dragon reached him, it swung its tail at him, but it was useless against his own strength. He effortlessly blocked it and knocked the attack back, forcing him to stay there for a while. He gathered the power that grew within him into his legs, and swung, allowing that power to expand freely. "Revelations."

The force behind the attack was enough to force the dragon back quite a ways, but the flames within its eyes had not faded. It flew higher and gathered power within its maw, and released it into an arc of scorching hot flames. "Maragidyne." he allowed the power that he infused into his blade to release, and gather into a ball of flames matching the attack. The two opposing flames clashed and growled against each other before they both imploded, causing a shockwave to wash over the three.

Shura was not finished yet. Before the dragon realized what he had planned, he called forth the eternal flames of _Satan_ once again, and let the flames engulf whatever stood before him. "Magma Axis." The flames shot forward, leaving behind a trail of lingering scorch in this plain of non-existence. The dragon brought up its wings, but it screamed in pain.

He smirked. The power he gained from the old man in the wheelchair was proof of who he was; it was the proof of his existence and his strength. No matter how strong their defense was, the power that pierces the strongest of shields was the trump card of all demons.

"Why you son of a!" the red dragon screamed in rage. Shura turned to see Ophis glaring daggers at him. So, now she considered him to be a threat. He wasn't surprised, but he did welcome the challenge. Before the dragon could attack him again, he waved his fingers at her, the universal message that could really piss off just about anyone.

"Come and get me"

Ophis accepted, and to Shura's surprise, he saw snakes emerge from her body and launch themselves at him in a flurry of storms. He evaded them, but the dragon took advantage of this and flew straight at him, its maw open with the intent to swallow him whole. He gathered strength, and allowed it to flow within his legs once more. "Revelations!" He swung his leg. The power exploded and expanded and separated, smashing through the storm of snakes and into the face of the dragon.

Ophis was not done, and neither was the dragon. Though it recoiled, it roared in rage, and once again gathered unfathomable heat within its jaws. Ophis regained her power from all the snakes he destroyed, and creating more. They were swarming around him in all directions, all of them with the intention of annihilating him. They were serious now. They saw how much of a threat he was.

Unfortunately, it would be for nothing.

He called for it, the Magatama that was akin to himself. It writhed and accepted his hand, allowing power to flow into his being. "Focus..." he whispered, and the power began to escalate. The rage, the wrath, the fury, the anger... all of it was swelling up inside of him.

He remembered Hikawa. His body was merged with that of his God, Arihman, he is one with the void. He desired a world of stillness, a state of stagnant halt where humanity's desires were repressed, and was content with living inside of the void. Shura felt anger and rage within his breast as he tore Arihman apart alongside Beelzebub and Red Rider and Pixie. He dragged Hikawa out from Arihman's corpse, and made him play. He opened his chest, blood splattering across his body and tore out organs and bones and anything that would make Hikawa suffer. He wouldn't allow him to due until he knew true pain.

He remembered Isamu. He fell asleep inside a nameless god he named after the ark that survived God's purge of sin. He wanted a world where people didn't interfere with one another, minding their own business and uncaring of others. He felt wrath rising within as he destroyed Noah's body, not realizing what had happened until it was too late. He tried to save him, but Isamu just gave him a sad smile and told him to create the world he wanted, since he couldn't do that himself anymore. He died smiling, not even saying good-bye.

He remembered Chiaki. Her arm was gone, but her body had become blessed and warped by Baal, granting her power that represented true strength. She longed for a world where the chosen could rule and do whatever they pleased, while the inferior were crushed underfoot, unable to resist. He felt rage at her for wanting a world of suffering, and saw nothing but red. He hadn't realized what happened until it was too late, seeing nothing but her crumbling corpse. He tried to do what he tried with Isamu, but Chiaki told him it was too late, and congratulated him for his strength. She wanted him to make the world he wanted, and fell silent.

He wept, and swore that he would utterly destroy Kagutsuchi for what it did. God created Kagutsuchi, and because of God, his world was gone. If only they knew the real reason he fought so hard...

They never knew that the world he wanted to create was a world where they could be happy again... just like old times.

But those days were gone. Shin Musegi was a fool. The Hito-Shura was not. He knew the truth, and he welcomed the darkness. He reveled in it.

It was his ally. _It was his enemy._

It was his strength. _It was his weakness_.

It was his paradise. _It was his Hell_.

The darkness was all he had left. This rage... it was all the remained of what had once been Shin Musegi, the man that wanted to save his friends.

The Hito-Shura was born from that rage, molded by the darkness.

Ophis and the dragon had finally reached their critical mass, and let loose. However, it was all for nothing, for once they say his eyes burning brightly, like a raging inferno within the darkness of the night, and the overwhelming strength that accompanied, they knew that awaited them was despair.

And once he uttered those two single words, their fate was sealed.

"Gaea's Rage."

Such destruction was fitting for the primordial spirit of misfortune known as _Gaea_.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Everything came to an end. Their attacks collided. Ophis and Great Red's attack had struck him the moment the power within him had been released, but by then, it had been too late. The power was overwhelming and critical, their sheer pressure and force behind it enough to devastate the armies of both Heaven and Hell.

The dust subsided. Ophis breathed heavily, lying on her stomach while Great Red could hardly stand, rips all along his once glorious wings, and his scales cracked and shattered. Blood leaked from his body, and one of his eyes closed. Their breathing was labored, their strength dwindling. _'What power...'_ Ophis thought, having never imagined such strength was possible. _'Such destruction... had this been the human world, there would be nothing left of Akuma... What sort of demon are you?'_

It didn't matter, she soon realized. The fight was done. The one known as Hito-Shura was dead...

...or so she believed. The dust vanished, and her eyes widened in shock. There he stood, his eyes and tattoos returned to their original state. The tension of battle was gone from his posture, a look of boredom on his face and his hands slipped into his pants' pockets. There was not a scratch on his body, as if the attacks meant nothing.

"Well, this was anti-climatic." Shura noted in a rather bored tone as he turned around to leave. "You guys couldn't even give me a challenge... Still, you did a lot better than I'd thought you'd do." Ophis glared at him as he vanished into a mirage of black and red, gone from the Dimensional Gap. It was unthinkable that she, the Dragon God, could lose alongside an enemy she was forced to work with.

It just begged the question as to what that boy, the Hito-Shura, truly was.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

"Splendid work, Shin." Lucifer said once his prized warrior returned to the world that he did not belong to. Pixie followed him before giving a bow of respect to the lord of hell as she returned to her partner. "Truly, that power goes beyond what I had anticipated... And your darkness still grows, even now."

He couldn't help but smile. All of that sorrow and rage was making him stronger. It was clear that he still cursed Hikawa's name to this day, and still wished he could find his friends alive and well. He would have had that option if he used Kagutsuchi's power to return the world to its original state. Of course, the Conception would still occur, but the boy would know the solitude and pain that meant him being given the power of the Demi-fiend.

He looked off to the side, watching Ophis return to her makeshift home realm while Great Red was using every curse word in existence, swearing that he would tear the 'runt' into tiny little pieces. Like all dragons, he was prideful and reveled in his power, but when defeated, he was the very definition of 'sore loser'.

"I never imagined that he could defeat both the True Crimson Emperor and the Dragon of Infinity." Lucifer smiled once again as he turned to the youth. It was still a curious thing about how this world had one of his descendents, despite the fact that he had only mingled with a human woman only once. "So, this is the soldier you've been raising for so long."

"If you're thinking of fighting him, don't." Lucifer advised him. "Even someone who enjoys battle as much as you do should know that facing him would be the same as going against Death itself." The youth simply gave a grin, one that meant he was either a suicidal bastard like Azazel thought, or that he was just downright looking forward to facing such a powerful opponent.

Then again, there was a reason why he was the current Vanishing Dragon.

Lucifer shook his head in amusement before he walked back to the human world, his descendant Vali following him in turn. He didn't miss the gleam of his eyes, along with the anticipation.

"Now, all that is left to do is watch things progress... though, if I know the crow, he'll make his move soon." the Rebel King of Hell muttered aloud. "Oh, Kokabiel... you are so predictable. It's a shame that you have no idea what sort of beast slumbers inside of that boy."

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Shura was tempted to scowl.

"Oh, Hito-kun, welcome home!" Miss Hyoudou said with a smile the moment he walked into the kitchen. Mister Hyoudou was there was well, however he was currently talking with Issei, or so Shura thought at first. The boy resembled him a great deal, but the differences were obvious. His hair was black, and wore a black windbreaker with a dark gray v-neck underneath, complete with worn jeans and black sneakers. "Where have you been these past two days?"

Shura blinked inwardly. He had been gone that long? As he recalled, his fight with those two dragons had last about two hours. Perhaps time within that place known as the Dimension Gap and here was different? Either way, he came up with the excuse that he had been staying at a friend's house that offered him to help look for his friends, seeing as how his cover story was that he was an orphan that lived with his two best friends, however they mysteriously disappeared. It was almost scary how the family bought it, crying in tears and allowing him to sleep here at their home. Issei was the most distraught, though his idea of pushing away his 'loneliness' was porn magazines.

He promptly punched the boy in the face. He held back, of course, but Issei was left with a bloody nose.

The Issei look-alike noticed Shura standing there, and gave a strange smile. "Yo." He noted that his voice sounded slight more mature and a bit deeper than Issei. "I'm Jack. So, you my cousin's new roomy? Sorry if he's a pain in the ass."

That had been the understatement of the century. Shura had some small talk with the family, along with their new guest Jack, a relative of theirs that had been living overseas up until now, before he headed up to his room. However, he stopped in front of Issei's room, feeling a familiar presence inside.

Issei was not alone.

Slowly, he opened the door, and stared. Issei was in the bed, stark naked and passed out six ways from Sunday, caked in sweat, and right next to him was a girl with long red hair, wearing no clothes whatsoever.

He would have attacked the girl, seeing as how she was a lesser demon, but then he noticed the wound on Issei's stomach slowly being healed. The girl stared at him in surprise at first before giving a slight smile. "Hello there, Shura-kun."

He would have asked how she knew his name, but he decided not to. He sighed, shaking his head and turned around to leave. "Well, hopefully this mean's the idiot isn't gonna annoy me anymore..." he muttered as he closed the door.

Rias Gremory blinked in confusion. "What a strange Demon..."

"_**Death be unto you, Demi-fiend! My armor shall glisten with your blood!" –Red Rider**_

And with that, we see our first glimpse of just how terrifying Shura can be. To be honest, I was still unsure whether or not I should consider Vali a descendant of Lucifer, but after some feedback from others, I decided 'what the hell' and went with it. Jack is an OC created by a friend of mine, so I don't own him. I will add his stat sheet along with Issei's sometime in the future, but let's just say he will be something of a comic relief, seeing as how he bears a great resemblance to his cousin. We all know how this will go.

Anyway, please like, follow, review, whatever, and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Let me know, and I'll see if I can improve. Also, it appears another debate has showed up, so now some people are bitching that I am nerfing DxD instead of SMT. Dude, as weak as demons, angels, and fallens are in the series, they aren't that weak, yeesh!

By the way, I suppose I should do this every so often to avoid this being taken down, so...

I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, nor do I own High School DxD. SMT Nocturne is owned by Atlus, and Funimation owns DxD. However, if I did own DxD, I wouldn't make it borderline hentai like how the anime directors did. Seriously, we appreciate the fan service, but a horny protagonist? Really Japan?


	8. Part 6 -Devils, not Demons-

**Forgotten Humanity**

Part 6 -Devils, not Demons-

"Hello," the Issei look-alike said as he bowed before the class. Every student, besides Naoki, was completely confused. "My name is Jack, it's a pleasure to meet you. Before anyone even thinks of asking, I'm Issei's cousin from overseas. I've been living in America for a while, so please be patient."

"Thank you." the teacher said, pleased with the introduction. "Is there anything you would like to share?"

"Actually, yes, there is." Naoki raised an eyebrow. "If you happen to catch my cousin peeping... please save some for me, will ya?" Jack flashed a dangerous grin. "I have some bamboo swords you can use."

Pixie was sent into a fit of hysterical laughing, trying her best to remain on her partner's shoulder while her arms were at her sides. The boys looked shocked, while the girls sighed dreamily. Naoki just shook his head, smiling wryly. He was a vast improvement from his imbecile cousin...

But that did not hide his scent. Naoki was one of the strongest demons in existence, that much Beelzebub had stated so himself. At his current strength, he could probably defeat several powerful angels, some among the level of Sandalphon of Metatron, but when it came to the Great Darkness, his strength was still weak. In time, he would reach the point where he would be able to stand on equal ground with Lucifer. Jack smelled... strange, and despite how well he hid his power, Naoki was no fool. Jack was powerful, possibly among the same level of prowess as Metatron.

The problem was that Jack smelled like a demon... and an angel.

That was impossible, simply and justly impossible. There was no way, no how that someone could carry the scent of both heaven and hell. That is, unless of course, a demon and an angel hooked up, but the likelihood of that was low. After all, he hadn't seen any sort of action like that back in the Vortex World.

Actually, now that he thought about it... he hadn't seen a single angel in that world. Sure, they were many beings that resembled the heavenly hosts, but that was because their clans were aligned with light, following the path of righteousness, thus they adopted the forms of angels rather than looking demonic. There had also been demons that held appearances akin to things that did not resemble those of demons, appearing as fairies and the likes.

Naoki shrugged, realizing that thinking about it now would be useless. For now, he would just focus on school, as much as he hated it. At least after this, he would get some answers from the woman Issei had gotten lucky with. "I just hope the idiot will leave me alone now that he finally scored..." he muttered as class started.

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Issei still couldn't believe what he was hearing. A lot of crazy stuff had happened to him in the last few months, the first being that he found Shura unconscious on some kind of spire of overwhelming power, the second being him getting impaled in the chest by his girlfriend, and the final thing being that he woke up the next morning, naked, with one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, only to later learn that he hadn't scored and lost his innocence, and that Rias Gremory, possibly one of the hottest girls on campus... was a Devil.

It also really did not help matters to learn that Shura was a demon, a more powerful incarnation of a Devil that could take down just about any unfortunate bastard that got in his way. Seriously, what the hell was happening with his life these days?! It seemed like it had been spiraling out of control ever since he met Hito in the first place!

Either way, like it or not, he was now a Devil, serving under Rias Gremory, who was second in line to inherit the title of Lord (or Lady in her case) Gremory of the Gremory House. It wasn't all bad, he soon realized, being a Low-Class Devil. His coworkers, if they could be called that, were actually pretty famous in their own rights. One was that damned bishonen Kiba, along with the Kuoh Academy mascot Koneko, and lastly the second Great Lady Akeno Himejima.

It was also looking brighter for him when Rias told him that, by participating in Rating Games, competitions held between Devils as a showcase of power, he would be able to increase his strength and rise through the ranks, eventually becoming a High-Class Devil, and being able to have a peerage of his own.

In other words, becoming a Devil was his path to becoming a Harem King. Now, if only Rias was a bit older, then he'd be so much closer to his goal. Since she was still in her teenage years, she couldn't participate in Rating Games yet...

"So, Issei-kun, any questions?" Rias asked him once she was done explaining everything to him. Issei crossed his arms, trying to think. He had several questions at this point, but the only ones that seemed to strike out towards him were the ones that involved his new roommate. "Shall I take a guess and ask if it has anything to do with Hito Shura?" the red-haired Onee-sama asked with a knowing smile. Issei blinked, staring at the woman before slowly nodding.

Rias took a deep breath before beginning a new explanation. "Devils are lesser incarnations of darkness. We exist only to tempt humans, but we do not actually hold any sort of wickedness. I suppose it would be more accurate to say that we are more human than devilish." She narrowed her eyes, and a sort of fire emerged within her beautiful blue eyes. "However, demons are another matter. Since the years before the Great War, they were always ruthless, merciless... and powerful. The legions of Hell were led by one such powerful demon in particular: Lucifer. In the beginning, he was once known as Helel, a Seraphim that carried the title of Morning Star. He rebelled against God because of two reasons: the first being that Lucifer did not agree with God's idea that humans should obey him without question, and the second being that he also did not agree with Heaven's laws. I suppose a more accurate description as to why he fell was because he chose to make decisions for himself."

"Sounds a lot more cool than the witch that killed me..." Issei muttered under his breath, allowing Rias to smile briefly before continuing.

"Once he fell, he was not just simply made a Fallen: in fact, he gained a much worse fate. His grace, the very essence of an angel, had been stripped from him, and was cast into hell. His resentment and anger towards his Father had warped him, and tainted him. Thus, he became a demon of unimaginable power, and with him was his Right Hand, Beelzebub. He was no longer the light of humanity. He was the Great Darkness... Lucifer."

"Damn," the perverted boy whistled. "Talk about badass. So, did he get his revenge against God?"

"I haven't finished yet, Issei." Rias said gently. "Be patient."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, when Lucifer became the King of Hell, legions of demons recognized his power, and obeyed him without question. Besides Beelzebub, there were two other demons that followed Lucifer, which were also close confidents. They were Leviathan, and Asmodaeus. Besides them were Lucifer's generals, Belial and Lucifuge." At the mention of the name 'Belial', Rias adopted a slightly worried expression. "Most demons you meet are very brutal and forthcoming, never hesitating. They always have something in mind. But, Belial was not most demons. Since he was born, he had been created for the sole purpose of destroying his enemies. In short, he was destruction incarnate, made manifest in a blazing inferno that devoured all life that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. Thus, he became known as the Evil Flame."

"Belial has had several descendants," Kiba added. "one of them being the current Emperor, Diehauser. One of the House of Belial's closest relatives is the House of Phenex, which, unlike the flames of Belial that incinerate everything in sight, has the power to heal wounds."

"Lucifuge was the tactician in Lucifer's army. He was cunning, swift, and is recorded to be the most powerful magic-user that the Underworld has ever created. Out of all the demons within Hell, Lucifuge respected Lucifer the most, not simply out of power, but because of beliefs. Demons believe in power, a thought shared with them by the dragons, especially the Crimson Emperor, Ddraig. Power is the ultimate proof of one's strength, and it is the ultimate way to showcase one's ability. If there is one thing to have a devil or a demon recognize you, it is through power, and power alone."

"Yeesh," Issei sighed. "Demons sound worse than politics." Akeno giggled at his response. Rias was in agreement with his thoughts before she resumed.

"When the Great War began, Lucifer had openly challenged the forces of Heaven. Several Fallen Angels still believed in God, but there were some that chose to ally themselves with the Rebel King of Hell. They did not find love with God, especially after having seen what befell of their most esteemed brother when he chose to make decisions for himself. Many say that Lucifer perished during the climax, long before Ddraig and another dragon interrupted the war, but there are some that believed he is still alive, lying in wait for the day he will have his chance to once again challenge God."

"Whoa..." Issei was star-struck. "I wish I was born around that time. I'd kill to meet the king of all demons."

"It is a rather good thing that you weren't." Akeno chimed in with a grim expression. "Back then, the Underworld was not as kind as it used to be. In fact, it was very worthy of it's namesake as Hell."

Issei let out an audible gulp, much to the sadist's amusement. Rias shook her head, wondering what in the hell made her turn out like that before she resumed. "After the Great War came to an end, all three factions agreed that there should be no more needless bloodshed. All sides had nearly brought themselves to the brink of extinction. With the exception of the Houses of Gremory, Belial, Phenex, and Sitri, all other noble bloodlines were lost." Issei paled. _'Jesus, were they starting a mass genocide under the guise of war, or what?'_ he thought in horror. "A large majority of demons had been slain, thus they suffered worse than we devils, especially with the disappearance of their king. Leviathan and Asmodaeus were the only leaders left, and both agreed to the ceasefire. Of course, some say that Leviathan was most... unpleased with the outcome."

"Since he was a demon, he believed that they should battle to their very last breath." Kiba offered once again. "But, even he knew when to give up."

"So, if demons are really powerful..." Issei spoke up after a long silence. "How would a Great Devil par with one?"

"Great Devils are equal to that of High-Level Demons." Rias stated. "However, against demons such as the original Asmodaeus and Leviathan... they would be utterly annihilated." Issei's eyes widened in shock. They were THAT powerful? "And, if what happened a month ago is any indication, I'd say Shura could easily wipe out every Devil in the Underworld if he wanted to."

"So... Shura's that strong, huh?"

Rias nodded gravelly. "Never before has a demon of such power been seen since the days of the original Lucifer's rule. In fact, I would go so far as to say that Shura could even be of the same level as the Morning Star himself."

Issei's eyes widened further before he felt a grin appear on his face. "Sweet! This just makes turning him into a pervert all the more fulfilling!"

Koneko stared at him flatly as she said in a bland tone, "...Pervert."

"And proud of it!" Issei proclaimed, shooting up from his seat and crossing his arms over his chest proudly. "I am a lover of all things hentai! ...Except maybe rape, I can't really stand that."

Everyone in the room giggled (except Koneko, she was always as quiet as a mouse when she wanted to be). Issei scratched his cheek in embarrassment, realizing what he had just said out loud before realizing something. "Wait, hold on, if Lucifer is the king of demons, then what does that make Satan? Is that just, like, another title for the guy?"

"Actually, that's a very common misconception." Rias said. "Satan and Lucifer are actually two different beings. Satan is a being forged by God to test and tempt humanity, but he is also their judge. If he finds them guilty, he will begin Armageddon. The only beings that could face Satan would probably be Lucifer himself, and quite possibly, Shura-kun."

"Man, so Satan's not the big-bad boss devil..." Issei said, dumbfounded about exactly how wrong the bible had been. He had been forced to read it, partially thanks to Irina, but had people known just how wrong the bible was, they would be shitting bricks. "Jeez, whoever wrote the bible must have been high or something."

Rias cracked a small smile. _'Issei is a member of the House of Gremory's servants, for better or for worse...'_ she thought whimsically. _'All that is left to do... is to take care of Shura.'_

~~~Forgotten Humanity~~~

Shura scowled as he jumped back from a swipe of a blade. "Ooh, nice moves you got, shitty devil!" the bat-shit crazy man with the psychotic grin, waving the blade of light around before he aimed the gun at him. "This is fun! Fun fun fun! Hahaha, talk about luck!"

Pixie whined on his shoulder, shaking her head. "I told you not to skip you're last few classes."

Shura didn't respond. He had to deal with some crazy priest that could probably be the human version of Kudlak. He focused some of his magic into a blade and took a stance, glaring daggers at the man. As much he wanted to kill him, he couldn't really afford to do that. He did not want to deal with trouble any more than he already had to deal with at this point in time.

"Oho, so the shitty devil has some tricks?!" the crazy priest said, his grin growing. "I'm gonna love chopping you up! I'll rip off your fucking head, and shit down your neck!"

"For a priest," Shura noted aloud. "You love using profanity."

"Eh, what can I say?" the man shrugged non-chalet. "I'm a stray exorcist! I don't have much love for that bastard you guys called God! I'm my own person! So, enough talk! How should I cut you up? Huh? What's that? Want me to ram it up your ass?"

"Shura, can you just kill the guy?!" Pixie screamed in his ear, causing him to flinch and rub it. Honestly, did she had to be so loud, especially when he was in the middle of a fight? "He is seriously getting on my nerves! Better yet, just let me zap him!"

Shura sighed. _'What to do...'_ he thought before the priest charged at him. He expected the holy blade to just bounce off and fly out of the man's hands. He didn't expect it to shatter. "What the shit?!" the priest cried in shock, about to shove the gun in Shura's face before he found a fist rammed into his stomach. Shura must not have held back much, because the strike was enough to send the man flying into the air, shooting into the sky.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII'LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Shura blinked, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head. "Where have I heard that before?" he wondered before sighing again. He was doing that a lot lately. He undid the blade and slipped his hands into his pockets, about to head over to a restaurant before he found someone blocking his way. He face palmed. "Nice to see you, Jack."

The Issei look-alike stared at him for a good long while before he looked around the area. While there wasn't much damage to the area, there were clear signs of a battle. Burn marks etched into the street cracks found on the walls, and slashes all over the places. Obviously, someone had been trigger happy, because there were several bullets buried in the walls. Finally, he looked Shura in the eye.

He did not look happy.

"Should have figured a Devil like you would be causing trouble."

Okay, that was just insulting. "I'm a demon," Shura stated with annoyance. He was really annoyed with being called a devil so many times, courtesy of the crazy priest he just knocked into the stratosphere. "And trust me, it makes all the difference."

Jack gave a 'hmph', as if disinterested in what he had to say before he took out what looked like a golden pocket watch. "Ye Born of Dark, Return to the Depths..." Jack said, as if reciting something. Instantly, hairs went up on the back of his neck as he tensed, feeling something approaching. A growl escaped his throat when he felt a familiar, displeasing sensation wash over him.

It was the presence of an angel.

A golden light began to emerge from the pocket watch, flickering and dancing around Jack while his black hair was beginning to turn into a lighter color, first dark brown, then lifting into a yellow hue, then settling for light silver. His eyes had gone from dark brown to bright golden, and appearing behind his back were six feathery white wings.

Pixie's eyes widened. "W-what the heck?! Since when does an angel need an incantation to manifest his magic?!" she cried out in shock. Shura bit back a curse, a familiar feeling beginning to rise up within his chest. It was a feeling he knew all too well. This feeling only became greater when he recalled his friend's dying moments, and before he realized it, his eyes burned crimson, even though he still remained in his human guise.

This feeling... was rage. This was nowhere near what he felt during his encounter with Kagutsuchi, but it was all that was needed.

"I hope you're prepared, Devil." Jack said as he lowered his arms and lifted himself into the air. The pocket watch was now wrapped around his forearm, and in one of his hand was a black revolver bearing a cross on the side. "Best say you're prayers now."

Shura gave only one response, and it was a rather bold and potent one. And it came in the form of a blade, bathed in the glorious rages of fury.

"...Deadly Fury."

"_**You, who doesn't even have a name... You, the lowest of the low... You dare harm what is **_**mine**_**? You dare harm **_**my**_** Contractor?!" –Sinner Chrono, Chrono Crusade**_

_**Jack is not an angel, his true nature will be revealed later on as the story progresses. However, if you want a hint, look to the quote. Anyway, sorry it has been a long time. My arm is getting better, but I have no idea when I will be back up and running. I hope you enjoy this, regardless of how short it is. I also apologize if it is shitty. As I said, writing with an arm and a half is kind of a bitch to do. By the new, I will have a new story posted today. If you are a fan of mecha, then please check it out. Well, that's all for now. Laters. **_


End file.
